


Now and Forever

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen está en la despedida de soltero de sus amigos Steve y  Chris. Borrachos, Steve tiene una idea genial para Jensen; que mande una foto suya muy comprometedora a primer número de teléfono que se inventen. Pensaron que sería una chorrada, hasta que la otra persona contesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Now and forever

 **Partes:** 7

 **Estado:** Terminado

 **Número de palabras:** 24.405-.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha, Steve/Chris

 **Fandom:** RPS, AU

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Warning:** ninguno que deba llevar luces de neón, realmente. O eso creo ^^

 **La idea:** La idea de escribir este fic me vino cuando vi un capítulo de una de mis series favoritas. Entonces la tuneé un poco y pensé, ¿hey, por qué no?

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic está dedicado a mi pedorri favorita, a collinsmepone, porque se fue de vacaciones y dije “voy a escribirle un fic cortito de un par de páginas máximo para cuando vuelva” y al final me he liado, me he liado y tomaaaaaa casi 50 páginas. Pero ella lo merece. Así que este fic es tuyo cariño. Espero que te guste. Aunque mucho me temo que vas a tener que pelearte con Flexikuki y con Marthawincest, pero tranquila que hay para todas. ¡Espero que os guste!

 

 

 

PARTE I

 

 

 

                La despedida de solteros estaba marchando bien. Sí, sí, de solteros. Esas cosas se llamaban así cuando eran dos hombres los que se casaban y eran los dos gay, obviamente.

                Steve Carlson y Christian Kane se conocían desde hacía siglos y aunque para la mayoría del mundo eran “muy buenos amigos”, sólo los más allegados sabían la verdad; que no se podían quitar las manos de encima el uno del otro.

                Todo les iba bien y no necesitaban casarse realmente, pero cuando la ley del matrimonio homosexual fue aprobada en Nueva York, la ciudad donde vivían, un gusanillo empezó a rondarles por dentro. Finalmente lo hablaron y ahí estaban; celebrando la despedida de solteros de los dos junto a sus mejores amigos.

 

                El local era un pub donde solían quedar una vez al mes para verse y charlar de sus cosas. Cuando se llegaba a una edad, el trabajo, la familia y las responsabilidades impedían quedar con los amigos todos los fines de semana como cuando tenías quince años y quedar con los colegas era algo fundamental un sábado por la tarde. Ahora la cosa había cambiado y las obligaciones diarias primaban por encima de ese lazo tan íntimo que unía a ese grupo.

                Al menos así lo veía Jensen. A sus treinta y tres años y aún soltero y sin compromiso, esa quedada una vez al mes era una obligación para escapar de su rutina diaria profesional. Su profesión era lo único que lo mantenía ocupado día a día. Un trabajo que odiaba, pero no tenía otra cosa. Si no fuera por sus amigos y por esos ratos que echaban, se habría vuelto loco hacía siglos ya.

                Esa noche era especial. Celebraban la despedida de soltero de ambos, y aunque el show del boy aún no había empezado, pronto comenzaría el despelote.

                Jensen era uno de los padrinos y se había encargado de prepararlo todo. Ahora estaban ahí, con más de una copa en la sangre y esperando la actuación estelar del musculito de turno.

                - Jensen, tío, quiero darte las gracias por la fiesta. ¡Es la bomba! –Steve se dejó de caer a su lado en el sofá y lo abrazó-. Te quiero, tío.

                Jensen se rió. Se lo estaba pasando bien, pero veía al resto y se agobiaba un poco. Casi todos eran pareja. Incluso las mujeres de algunos de los invitados habían venido también. Total, a todos los presentes les gustaban los hombres. Y el que fuera hetero, iba a tener que conformarse con su mujer cuando llegaran a casa.

                - Hemos bebido mucho, Steeeeve –Jensen también había bebido lo suyo y no se quedaba atrás. Se había tirado en el sofá incapaz de estar un rato más de pie-. Tengo que parar.

                - ¡Nunca se para! –Steve se levantó y tiró de su brazo-. Ven, acompáñame al baño.

                - No somos dos mujeres, joder –se quejaba mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

                Steve los metió a ambos en el baño y cerró la puerta. Le gustaba ese lugar en particular porque era amplio y siempre estaba limpio. Ah sí, y porque fue ahí la primera vez donde se dio el lote con Chris.

                - Este baño es mágico, Jen.

                Jensen levantó las cejas. Su amigo estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

                - Pero ¿qué dices?

                - Verás –Steve se dejó de caer sobre el lavabo y se resbaló hacia un lado. Suerte que había una pared y eso detuvo la caída-. Aquí fue donde Chris y yo nos lo montamos la primera vez.

                - Lo sé –Jensen asintió-. Yo estaba fuera aguantándoos los abrigos –recordó aquella noche como si hubiera sido ayer.

                - Todo lo que comienza aquí, es especial –Steve movió las cejas como si fuera un dibujo animado y luego se puso bien el pelo-. A ver, busca a alguien y tráetelo. Te digo yo que eso terminará bien.

                - Steve, déjate de chorradas. Todos nuestros amigos tienen pareja. Y no hay nadie más en el local. Aunque… -levantó el dedo y se puso a hacer garabatos sobre la pared-. Puedo dibujarlo si quieres.

                - Bah, qué soso eres –hizo un gesto con la mano como intentando apartarle.

                - ¡Que no, que no! Mira –Jensen siguió dibujando con el dedo sobre la pared-. Mira, voy a dibujar a mi hombre perfecto. Tiene una polla enorme, y unas manos grandes con dedos elegantes y…

                Su amigo lo interrumpió.

                - Nononono. Para pescar, hay que poner algo en el anzuelo –sacó el móvil y lo apuntó con la cámara.

                Jensen se levantó de un salto.

                - ¡Hey, un momento! ¿Qué cojones haces? ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme una foto!

                - Tío, tienes unas pecas adorables. Hazte una foto y mándala por ahí.

                - ¿A dónde? ¿A “Next”? –Jensen resopló y volvió a sentarse-. Eso es super triste.  No voy a sonreír a la cámara y poner un mensaje de texto que diga “abrázame y quiéreme, soy achuchable”. Eso es patético, tío.

                Steve levantó una ceja y lo miró fijamente.

                - Tienes razón, eres patético a la par que antiguo. Las cosas ya no se hacen así –levantó la mirada errático y lo miró-. Hazte una foto de la polla.

                - ¿¡QUÉ!?

                - Sí joder. Hazte una foto de la polla y la mandas a un número al azar. Pon, no sé… que si le gusta, que te manden una foto de la suya o algo.

                - Tú estás loco, tío. ¡Qué vergüenza! Para que mañana mi foto esté como avatar en todas las redes sociales. Olvídalo.

                - Nadie sabrá que es tu polla.

                - ¡Yo lo sabré!

                - Eres un aburrido –Steve se guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo-. Te has quedado atrasado, Jensen. Deberías ir al grupo de la iglesia el domingo por la mañana, a ver si conoces a alguien a quien cortejar y con el que puedas reunirte los sábados por la tarde para hacer croché.

                Jensen le rió sin gracia la broma a su amigo. ¿Era verdad eso? ¿Era un aburrido? ¿Se había quedado obsoleto? Quizás fuera el alcohol, o quizás fuera la palabra “cortejar”, pero le cambió automáticamente el chip.

                - Está bien. Me haré la foto. Pero como le digas a alguien que esas son mis pelotas, te cortaré las tuyas y me haré un llavero para el coche con ellas.

                Steve sonrió cuando vio a su amigo sacarse su iphone del bolsillo y bajarse los pantalones.

                - Espera, espera ¿te vas a hacer la foto desde arriba?

                Jensen lo miró. Aún no había llegado a bajarse los calzoncillos si quiera, pero sí, esa era su intención.

                - Sí, ¿por?

                - Uff tío, no sabes nada de la vida –Steve le arrebató el teléfono de las manos-. Si te haces una foto de la polla desde arriba, parece más pequeña. ¿No lo sabías?

                Jensen arrugó la cara.

                - ¿Tú como diablos sabes eso?

                - ¿Nunca te has hecho fotos desnudo?

                Jensen se obligó a recordar que jamás volviera a encerrarse en un baño con Steve borracho. Nunca.

                - ¡Claro que no!

                Steve sonrió encantadoramente. Sólo le faltó palmear en la cabeza a Jensen, darle un caramelito y llamarle “cosita”.

                - Bueno, pues ha llegado el momento –activó el móvil y lo enfocó-. Ya que te has decidido por una vez en la vida, al menos déjala en buen lugar, ¿no?

                Jensen lo miró sin saber qué hacer.

                - ¿Qué hago ahora?

                - ¡Joder tío! Bájate los pantalones y tócatela o algo.

                - No pienso cascármela delante de ti –se quejó.

                - En el viaje de fin de curso de secundaría no opinabas lo mismo –Steve no tuvo necesidad de recordarle nada más porque Jensen se acordaba de aquello perfectamente aunque hubieran pasado ya la pila de años.

                - Tío, fueron muchas noches durmiendo juntos y aquella edad era muy mala.

                - Ya, claro –Steve movió la mano restándole importancia-, pero la polla es la misma, imagino. Así que dale. Tócatela o algo o dejamos esto porque no pienso hacerle una foto a un trozo de carne muerta.

                Jensen se bajó los calzoncillos indignado por las palabras “trozo de carne muerta”, así que se llevó la mano a la entrepierna. Steve comenzó a grabar y la luz del móvil comenzó a grabar. Un momento, ¿No iba a ser una foto?

                Decidido a no ser un carca, Jensen comenzó a acariciarse la polla cerrando la mano alrededor de ella. A pesar del alcohol, sólo le bastaron dos toques para que el pequeño general doblara su tamaño. Steve dejó  de grabar y sonrió.

                - Genial, tío. Ahora un mensajito. Veamos… -se quedó pensando unos segundos-. ¡Lo tengo!

                Jensen lo vio teclear rápido mientras se ponía la ropa bien.

                - ¿Qué has puesto?

                - “Si te gusta lo que ves, enséñame la tuya y hablamos”

                - ¡Tío!

                - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres poner tu número de cuenta para que te hagan donativos o qué? –Steve se dio la vuelta cuando vio a Jensen abalanzarse sobre él para quitarle el móvil. Tecleó un número de teléfono al azar y lo mandó-. ¡Já! ¡Mandado!

                Jensen recuperó su teléfono y vio cómo, efectivamente, se acababa de mandar el mensaje con el video.

                - Con la suerte que tengo, seguramente el teléfono que has tecleado sea de una monja o de un adorador del diablo o alguna cosa así.

                Steve se rió. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y abrió la puerta del baño para salir.

                - Vamos a por otra copa porque se me está pasando los efectos del alcohol y creo que aún no estoy preparado para recordar que he visto cómo te la machacabas.

 

 

 

**

 

                El boy era carne de primera y el tanga que llevaba puesto no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se movía al compás de la música y se restregaba contra todos los que estaban en las primeras filas.

                Jensen se había mantenido un poco alejado del resto. No porque no le gustase sino porque se le había ido pasando los efectos del alcohol y no quería seguir bebiendo porque sino al día siguiente iba a tener una resaca monumental. Se pidió una coca cola y se sentó en la barra para ver el show desde una cierta distancia. El humo del tabaco le había irritado los ojos y desde allí el aire no era tan cargado.

                De pronto el móvil le vibró en el bolsillo.

                Al principio no le hizo caso. Posiblemente se tratase de alguna publicidad de su compañía o el saldo que le quedaba disponible porque, ¿quién iba a mandarle un mensaje a las dos de la mañana si casi todos sus colegas estaban ahí esa noche?

                Entonces reaccionó y se acordó del video mensaje que había mandado hacía apenas una hora. Sacó el móvil con prisas del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó.

                Efectivamente. Ese número de teléfono que no conocía de nada y al que Steve le había mandado el video, ahora le respondía. Jensen tragó saliva y abrió el mensaje. Era un video también. Accionó para verlo y ya no pudo apartar la vista de la pantalla.

                La duración apenas era de quince segundos. En él se veía a un tío tumbado en la cama. Bueno, no estaba tumbado, porque por la postura y el enfoque del teléfono, estaba claro que estaba apoyado en el cabecero de la cama. Solamente llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos que parecían ser naranjas y ajustados. Con la mano con la que no sostenía el móvil se acarició el estómago y luego fue bajando hasta llegar a las caderas. Allí tiró del elástico de los calzoncillos hasta dejarlos a medio muslo. Una erección bastante evidente apareció en escena. Luego, esa misma mano, comenzó a masturbarse y finalmente el video terminó.

                Jensen lo puso de nuevo. Y cuando acabó lo puso otra vez. No podía dejar de mirar esas manos grandes y elegantes de dedos largos y bonitos. Tal y como había bromeado con Steve en el baño haciendo que dibujaba a su hombre perfecto en la pared. Joder…

                Las caderas tampoco estaban mal, marcadas y de aparente piel suave. La polla, grande y sonrosada, con una ligera humedad en la punta.

                Cuando vio el video por cuarta vez, se dio cuenta que había texto en el mensaje, no sólo el video. Jensen lo leyó ávido.

                _”Si quieres terminar, hazme una video-llamada”_

                Toda la sangre del cuerpo de Jensen fue inmediatamente a parar a su entrepierna. Dios, sí. Sí. Quería terminar. Quería terminar viéndole cómo se corría y quería correrse él.

                Agarró el móvil y caminó con paso rápido al baño, rezando para que estuviera libre.

                Tuvo suerte y entró. Cerró el pestillo y se miró en el espejo. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? ¿Y si le grababan y su video estaba al día siguiente en youtube? ¡A la mierda con todo! Quería correrse y quería hacer eso.

                Se quitó un anillo que llevaba muy característico en él y se remangó las mangas de la camisa. Hacía tiempo que había dejado la chaqueta olvidada por ahí. Pantalón negro, cinturón negro y camisa gris. Ninguna de su ropa le delataba, así que sin pensarlo más, llamó a ese desconocido ofreciéndole una video-llamada.

                Había dejado apoyado el móvil sobre el lavabo del baño con la finalidad de que sólo se le vieran las caderas. A la cuarta llamada, la otra persona al otro lado de la línea respondió y accionó él también la video-llamada. La imagen era igual que el video, salvo que ahora era en tiempo real. Jensen no supo muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir, pero a la cuenta el otro tenía las ideas mucho más claras que él, porque se quitó enseguida los calzoncillos y comenzó a masturbarse. Jensen no perdió el tiempo; se acercó más al borde del lavabo y se abrió el pantalón hasta dejarlo caer por los muslos junto con la ropa interior. Ya tenía la polla erecta y húmeda. Mierda, iba a tardar alarmantemente poco. Y eso sin contar los movimientos del otro.

                Lo veía moverse sobre la cama, elevando las caderas al compás de la mano y el ritmo lo volvió loco. Involuntariamente aceleró la mano y siguió el movimiento de él. Al otro lado de la puerta se oía “Cherry Pie” de Warrant y Jensen no conocía canción más certera que esa en ese momento aunque hablara sobre una tía. Le daba igual, ese tío, esa polla, era como un trozo de tarta por la que habría matado por dar un mordisco.

                Joder, cómo deseaba estar en esa cama. No sabía quién era, ni cómo era, pero ese cuerpo que veía desde la mitad el estómago hacia abajo más esa mano no parecían estar nada mal. Ni esa polla tampoco. La miraba casi relamiéndose, jadeando con los labios entreabiertos. Su propia erección dio un bote y goteó sobre el lavabo.

                El otro debía de estar atento a la pantalla porque acto seguido su cuerpo reaccionó. Jensen lo vio vibrar y acelerar la mano hasta que dobló las piernas afirmando los pies sobre la cama para elevar las caderas. Tras varias sacudidas y un tirón largo de la mano, se corrió sobre su propio abdomen y el estómago. Jensen vio acercarse varios salpicones blancos cerca de la cámara, pero él no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de ese tío, cómo se movía y respiraba marcándosele un poco más los huesos de las caderas mientras eyaculaba.

                No pudo soportar por más tiempo semejante visión y tras guiar la mano hacia abajo para no apuntar hacia el móvil, Jensen se corrió sobre la mano mientras el resto caía sobre el mármol blanco cerca del desagüe.

 

                Cuando todo pasó, Jensen miró la pantalla para ver que el otro se había quedado quieto pero seguía acariciándose, ésta vez más tranquilamente, seguramente mientras observaba cómo se corría. Al terminar y al ir a abrir el grifo para limpiarse, le dio con la mano al móvil y lo meneó, haciendo que se tambaleara peligrosamente hacia el suelo. Lo cogió al vuelo y apretó sin querer los botones, cortando la llamada. Por un momento se quedó mirando el aparato y dudando si llamarle otra vez. ¿Para qué iba a llamarle? ¿Para darle las gracias? ¿Para colgarle luego?

                Unos vítores llegaron desde fuera y eso le recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo allí dentro y que pronto alguien podría darse cuenta de que no estaba. Se limpió, se puso la ropa en su sitio y salió de allí. Cuando llegó a la sala, se encontró con el boy totalmente desnudo y a Steve con el tanga de ese maromo en la boca. Iba a necesitar más alcohol para asimilar eso más lo que acababa de vivir en el baño. Se pidió algo fuerte en la barra y se acercó para disfrutar del final del show. Al fin y al cabo el boy  no estaba nada mal…

 

 

 

**


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II

 

 

 

                El domingo fue un día penoso. Jensen se levantó arrastrándose de la cama para tirarse en el sofá. No tenía cuerpo para nada más. La cabeza iba a matarle y no tenía el estómago para comer nada, así que estuvo viendo la televisión todo el día y dormitando todo el rato.

                El lunes no fue mucho mejor, pero al menos ya no sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle. El despertador había sonado diez minutos atrás, pero él aún seguía rodando de un lado a otro de la cama, buscando cualquier excusa para quedarse cinco minutos más. Al final sería como siempre y tendría que salir corriendo de casa o llegaría tarde al trabajo.

                Cuando rodó por última vez hacia el centro de la cama, el móvil sonó sobre la mesita de noche. Maldiciendo no haberlo apagado antes de haberse ido a dormir, alargó el brazo y lo cogió. Apretó un botón para ver qué era y se quedó ahí, mirando estupefacto que era un video-mensaje del extraño de la otra noche. Nervioso, tecleó para abrirlo.

                _”Buenos días. Espero que tengas una feliz semana”_ y luego un video. Antes de verse nada, se oyó el sonido del agua caer sobre una ducha o unos azulejos. Dos segundos más tarde la imagen apareció y lo primero que pudo ver Jensen fue esa mano que ya empezaba a reconocer muy bien masajeándose el pene. Debía de llevar un rato antes de ponerse a grabar, porque parecía estar a punto de correrse. Aunque se oía el sonido del agua, debía de quedarle en la espalda, porque en la imagen no se veía nada. El suelo de la ducha parecía ser de azulejos de distintos tonos de azules. Jensen sólo podía ver los pies de ese hombre, su vientre liso y la mano agarrando la erección. Nada más.

                Bueno, y su voz. Conforme se masturbaba, el hombre parecía ir subiendo el volumen de su voz hasta gemir audiblemente. Llegó hasta tal punto que ya no se oía el agua de fondo y sólo esos gruñidos graves y jadeantes. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que ahogó un gemido mientras se corría sobre su mano para caer luego resbaladizo sobre sus pies. La imagen tembló momentáneamente, señal de la intensidad del orgasmo que estaba sintiendo.

                Cuando todo terminó y justo antes de que el video se detuviera, se oyó un suspiro largo y una risa suave y ronca, como si él mismo se hubiera sorprendido del calibre del orgasmo. Y ahí terminaba el video. Jensen soltó el móvil a lo justo para deshacerse de todas las mantas que tenía encima, bajarse el pantalón del pijama y masturbarse rápidamente mientras se corría sobre sí mismo apenas unos segundos más tarde.

                Se quedó jadeante boca arriba en la cama, medio saciado y con la risa de ese desconocido metida en el cerebro. Luego salió corriendo de la cama directo a la ducha. Joder, al final sí que iba a llegar tarde.

 

 

 

                A media mañana y encerrado en el cubículo que formaba su oficina, Jensen empezó a comerse el coco. ¿Debería responderle? ¿Darle las gracias? ¿Desearle al menos una buena semana? Odiaba sentirse dubitativo.

                El teléfono de encima de la mesa lo sacó de sus dudas.

                - Ackles –respondió seco.

                - Tío. Aún me dura la resaca. Chris sigue potando en el baño de abajo –Steve estornudó varias veces y luego se acurrucó más en la cama-. Encima creo que me he resfriado.

                - Ya no estás para quitarle el tanga con los dientes a un yogurín de veinte, tío.

                - Vete a la mierda un rato –Steve se sintió ofendido-. ¿Y tú, qué? ¿Te respondieron del número de teléfono? ¿Ya es tu polla famosa y sale en la tele?

                Jensen sonrió pensando si contarle la verdad o no. Al final decidió que sí. Steve era uno de sus mejores amigos. Si no se lo contaba a él, ¿a quién iba a contárselo sino?

                - Sí.

                - ¿Sí? ¡Joder macho, cuenta! ¿Qué te ha dicho?

                - Mientras veía el show del boy, me llegó un video-mensaje del tío también pajeándose.

                - Jooooooder –Steve parecía estar flipando-. ¿Y te decía algo?

                - Sí, que si quería terminar, que le hiciera una video-llamada.

                - ¿Se la hiciste?

                - Sí.

                - ¡Madre de Dios, Jensen, no te reconozco! –Steve se sentó en la cama dejando hueco a Chris que traía la cara verde-. ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

                Jensen le contó lo que ocurrió en el baño e inclusive lo que había pasado esa mañana.

                - ¿Y cómo la tiene?

                Jensen se separó el auricular de la oreja y se lo quedó mirando. Luego lo regresó a su sitio.

                - ¿Qué coño de pregunta es esa?

                - Pues la más normal de todas en estas circunstancias –se defendió-. Ya que te está enseñando el rabo, al menos que sea bonito.

                Chris levantó la cabeza de la almohada extrañado por la conversación de su pareja.

                - ¿De qué rabo estáis hablando?

                - De uno que Jensen está viendo cómo se la casca –Steve le resumió un poco a su manera lo que el otro le había contado. Luego volvió con Jensen-. ¿Y cómo se llama?

                - Pues… no lo sé. No se lo he preguntado –no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorado.

                - ¡Qué fuerte! Te sabes su polla de memoria y no te sabes ni su nombre.

                - ¡Hey, no me hagas sentir culpable que él tampoco se sabe el mío!

                - Ya, pero empezaste tú –Steve le quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente a Chris y le dio un beso para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Todo parecía estar bien-. Estáis actuando como dos putos.

                - ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? –Jensen se dio cuenta de que había elevado el tono de voz y se obligó a bajarla para que ninguno de sus compañeros le oyera-. Te recuerdo que la idea fue tuya.

                - ¿Y me haces caso cuando estoy borracho? –se exculpó de todo echándole la culpa al alcohol.

                - Steve…

                - Al menos devuélvele el favor y mándale un video tuyo tocándotela o algo.

                - ¡Steve! –Jensen miró a todas partes como si cualquiera pudiera haber oído lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

                - Vas a agobiarle, Steve –Chris se dio la vuelta intentando buscar una posición en la que no tuviera nauseas.

                - Shhh, calla –le palmeó el trasero-. Mira, Jensen; ya que estás metido en esto, termínalo bien, sobre todo si te ha gustado. Porque te ha gustado… ¿no?

                Hombre, no había estado mal.

                - Bueno… sí, un poco.

                - Mira, mándale un video y le dices adiós. Punto.

                Jensen vio aparecer a su jefe por el fondo del pasillo.

                - Te tengo que dejar, luego hablamos –y le colgó sin esperar respuesta.

                El problema era que Jensen no estaba seguro de querer acabar con eso. Le gustaba recibir videos de ese desconocido y pensar en grabarse mientras se masturbaba para mandárselo luego hacía que se le pusiera dolorosamente dura dentro de los pantalones.  Mierda… ¿qué iba a hacer?

 

 

 

                Jensen encontró la oportunidad a la hora de comer, cuando sus compañeros de cubículos de al lado bajaron a la cafetería a tomar un sándwich. Él no tenía hambre y tenía que terminar un informe para ese mismo día o si no tendría que quedarse ahí hasta tarde. Por eso se excusó ante sus compañeros cuando estos bajaron a por algo en la hora del descanso.

                No había nadie más cerca y tenía veintinueve minutos exactamente para él solo. Suficientes. Se aseguró de que realmente no hubiera nadie y de que en el caso de que viniera alguien de improviso, él estuviera de espaldas y no se pudiera ver a simple vista lo que estaba haciendo.

                Se acomodó sobre su silla y se arrimó mucho a su escritorio, quedando las piernas metidas en el hueco de la mesa. Se abrió el pantalón, se sacó la polla y comenzó a masajearla.

                Era la primera vez que hacía eso en la oficina y era una sensación muy extraña. Por un lado estaba el acojone de que alguien le pillara, pero por otro lado estaba la satisfacción y el morbo precisamente de que alguien lo sorprendiera de esa guisa.

                Apenas tardó dos minutos en alcanzar una erección completa y dura. Entonces con la otra mano deslizó el móvil por debajo de la mesa y apretó el botón de grabar. Lo había configurado previamente para que el flash saltara y grabara lo mejor que ese aparato pudiera. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y parecía verse bastante bien. Luego se concentró y el sonido de la voz de ese hombre volvió a atravesarle el cerebro. Entonces ya no necesitó mucho más. Eso unido a las imágenes que tenía en la mente, Jensen se corrió en cuestión de segundos. Tuvo cuidado de apresarlo todo entre los dedos para no mancharse. Cuando terminó, abrió la palma de la mano para enseñar ese líquido blanquecino y espeso que se había quedado sobre la piel a la cámara. Terminó entonces de grabar y se lo mandó.

                Se arregló la ropa, se lavó bien las manos y bajó a pillar algo. Si se daba prisa, aún podría comer algo antes de seguir trabajando.

 

 

                Durante el resto del día, Jensen miró el teléfono unas tres millones de veces. Y nada. Ese tío no había respondido. También se había dado cuenta de que no le había dicho nada. Ni le había deseado un buen día, ni le había dicho adiós… nada de nada. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

                Cuando llegó a casa, se preparó algo para cenar y puso el partido en la tele. Iba por su segunda cerveza cuando su móvil sonó con la música de Katy Perry. Eso era un mensaje WhatsApp. Seguramente sería Steve para preguntarle por algo más sobre el desconocido mientras estaban en el descanso del partido.

                Se equivocó. Era el desconocido.

                _Me gustó mucho tu video. ¿Grabarías otro para mí?_

                Jensen se quedó mirando el texto en la pantalla. Al rato reaccionó y le contestó.

                _Depende. ¿Grabarías tu uno para mí también?_

                Estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta. Eso era tan extraño en él. Su comportamiento, el arrojo que estaba teniendo… todo. Siempre había sido un tío muy tímido al que le costaba hacer amigos y al que la vergüenza podía con él en muchos aspectos. ¿De dónde se había sacado ese arrojo que estaba teniendo entonces?

                La voz de Perry volvió a sonar indicando que le había respondido.

                _Eso está hecho. ¿Qué te apetece ver?_

                Jensen dudó. Quería verle la cara, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. Quizás fuera mejor dejarlo en el anonimato porque quizás el otro le pidiera lo mismo, y él no estaba seguro de querer enseñarle su cara a un desconocido.

                Sus dedos respondieron solos.

                _Me da igual, pero quiero oírte gemir. Como esta mañana._

                El otro respondió casi en el acto. El icono de una sonrisa apareció primero. Luego contestó.

                _¿Te gustó? A mí también. Puedo gemir más para ti si quieres_

                Jensen asintió. ¡Claro que quería!

                _Hazme una video-llamada._

                El desconocido respondió enseguida.

                _Dame un minuto. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?_

                Jensen se planteó mentirle. Aunque estuviera haciendo todo eso, seguía siendo muy celoso de su intimidad. Tras meditarlo varios segundos, optó por decirle la verdad. Total, habría miles de Jensen por el mundo.

                _Jensen. ¿Y tú?_

_Misha_

                A Jensen apenas le dio tiempo de divagar sobre lo extraño de ese nombre cuando el otro ya lo estaba llamando. Se acomodó bien en el sofá y enfocó sus piernas. La imagen en la pantalla de ese tal Misha salió un poco distorsionada, señal de que se estaba moviendo. Luego se centró. Jensen descubrió que ese tío estaba tumbado en un sofá, como él. Posiblemente ambos estaban viendo el partido.

                Sin decir nada, sin ponerse de acuerdo, sin saludarse si quiera, los dos comenzaron a tocarse por encima de la ropa. Jensen no supo muy bien cuándo ni cómo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía los pantalones bajados a mitad de los muslos y se acariciaba erráticamente mientras miraba la pantalla viendo cómo el otro hacía exactamente lo mismo.

                El movimiento de Misha con las caderas era cautivador y Jensen no podía apartar la mirada de ellas. Cuando comenzó a gemir, todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Una sensación de calor abrasador comenzó a crecer en su estómago y como si tuviera pequeños tentáculos infinitamente largos, ese calor fue expandiéndose hacia el resto del cuerpo. Los jadeos de Misha le llegaban directamente al cerebro y hacían que esa sensación avanzara más rápidamente. Los dedos se ciñeron alrededor de su polla, exigiéndose mucho más, sabiendo que el momento estaba cerca.

                - Jensen –Misha murmuró su nombre entre jadeos-. Jensen.

                Eso fue demasiado para el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Apretando los dientes, Jensen se corrió sobre sí mismo y sobre el sofá manchándolo todo, pero importándole una mierda. La intensidad del orgasmo provocaba que el semen saliera con más fuerza de la acostumbrada mientras su cuerpo se dejaba ir sin remedio.

                Misha jadeó su nombre un par de veces más y luego se corrió el también, con la salvedad que pudo controlarse y hacerlo sobre su propia mano. Estaba tan concentrado mirando cómo respiraba el cuerpo de Jensen y cómo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco, que no se dio cuenta del sonido de la llave al otro lado de la puerta de casa. Cortó la video conferencia y corrió hacia su cuarto sin despedirse de Jensen. Éste vio que la llamada se había detenido y se quedó mirando. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué se había ido así sin avisar? ¿Y si no le había gustado lo que había visto? ¿Y si se había echado atrás?

                Katy Perry sonó de nuevo.

                _Lo siento, tuve que irme. Mi compañero de piso ha llegado por sorpresa y no creo que le hiciera gracia verme de esa guisa en su sofá._

                Jensen sonrió y le respondió.

                _Habría flipado si nos hubiera visto._

                _Él no es gay, así que el verbo flipar está muy bien usado._

                Jensen no sabía qué contestarle. ¿Qué se le dice a un tío al que sólo le has visto polla? De nuevo Misha parecía saber qué decir en todo momento.

                _Me ha gustado ver cómo te corrías mientras decía tu nombre._

                Jensen enrojeció levemente, pero le contestó.

                _No ha sido por mi nombre sino por tu voz. La tienes muy sexy. Podrías haberme recitado los cincuenta estados que tiene América y me habría corrido igual._

                Misha escribió un montón de carcajadas una detrás de otras. Jensen podía jurar que casi lo podía oír cómo se reía.

                _Lo probaré la próxima vez. Buenas noches, Jensen. Que descanses._

_Buenas noches, Misha._

 

 

**

 

 

 

                - Te estás pillando por ese tío.

                - No.

                - Sí.

                - No.

                - Que sí.

                - Callaos joder, que no me dejáis oír nada –Chris les mandó callar y se acomodó mejor entre las mantas del sofá.

                Lo que habían pensado que sería una indigestión por beber demasiado alcohol había acabado siendo un virus estomacal que le había obligado a quedarse en casa toda esa semana.

                - A ver –Steve bajó la voz para dejar que su chico pudiera seguir viendo el final de American Idol-. Me acabas de decir que llevas una semana hablando con ese tío, que te sabes cuántos pelos tiene en los huevos pero que no le has visto la cara.

                - Él tampoco ha visto la mía.

                - Vaya, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo –Steve le robó un poco de manta a Chris y se tapó-. ¿No te has parado a pensar que ese tío te manda videos y gime y hace cosas con demasiada naturalidad?

                Jensen frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Qué quieres decir?

                - Que a ver si no va a ser un puto.

                Steve y Jensen se volvieron hacia Chris que era el que había hablado.

                - ¿Tú no estabas viendo la tele? –Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

                - Están los anuncios –le sonrió encantadoramente. Luego se auto invitó a la conversación-. Mira Jensen, piénsalo; ese tío ni se extraña que le mandes un video así porque sí de tu polla. Es más, se anima y te sigue mandando videos. Y no contentos con eso, jadea como una puta.

                - Yo no he dicho que jadee como una puta –intentó aclarar.

                - Bueno, yo me entiendo. ¿Y Misha? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Misha?

                - Bueno Chris, si nos ponemos así, Jensen tampoco es de los que van por ahí mandando videos de sus partes y pajeándose por las esquinas –Steve se volvió de nuevo hacia Jensen para cerciorarse-. ¿Verdad?

                - Paso de vosotros, me estáis liando. No os tendría que haber contado nada –Jensen se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y jugó con el botellín de cerveza en silencio.

                - Mira. La próxima vez que hables con él, en lugar de… bueno, de jugar, poneos a hablar.

                - ¿Qué sois, mujeres? –Chris se había vuelto a acomodar en el sofá arrastrando la manta hacia él y dejando a Steve sin nada-. Masturbaos hasta que os canséis o hasta que os salgan callos en las manos, lo que suceda antes. ¿Puede haber algo mejor que la autosatisfacción?

                Steve lo miró con odio.

                - No sé, Chris. Dímelo tú… que tu pareja te cuide cuando estás enfermo, que te tape con una manta cuando tienes frío, que te bese, que te acaricie, que te diga que te quiere…

                - ¡Dios! –Chris se puso de pie y se quitó la manta de encima-. Tengo que ir al baño.

                - ¡Las mujeres del mundo te han castigado! –le gritó Steve riéndose cuando lo vio desaparecer por la esquina a toda prisa-. Eso te pasa por romántico.

                - ¿Crees que debería preguntarle sobre su vida?

                Steve se puso serio cuando volvió a centrarse en Jensen.

                - A ver… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?

                - No lo sé –Jensen se terminó lo que le quedaba de su bebida y la dejó sobre la mesa-. Quizás que no sé nada sobre él.

                - Pues pregúntale. Si tienes suerte lo mismo también te lo dice gimiendo.

                Jensen lo empujó y se puso de pie para irse.

                - Os odio –se puso la chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta-. Dile adiós a Chris de mi parte.

                Steve asintió. Lo acompañó hacia la puerta y cerró tras él. ¿Por qué Jensen tenía que complicarse tanto la existencia?

 

**


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE III

 

 

 

 

                Llevaba media hora acostado intentando dormir. Y nada. No había vuelto a saber nada de Misha en toda la tarde, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. ¿Y si Chris tenía razón y era un puto? Bueno, de momento no le había cobrado, pero… ¡mierda!

                Cansado de darle vueltas y más vueltas al coco, agarró de mala leche el móvil y le mandó un WhatsApp.

                _¿Quién eres realmente, Misha?_

                Después de habérselo mandado, se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde y que ojalá tuviera el teléfono apagado porque podía despertarle y enfadarse. No debió de ser así porque el móvil de Jensen comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió y lo miró. No era un WhatsApp, ni una video llamada; era una llamada normal. Y era Misha.

                Algo nervioso respondió al quinto toque.

                - Jensen –era él-. ¿Estás bien? –silenció-. ¿Estás ahí?

                Era la primera vez que le oía decir algo más que su nombre, de hecho era la primera vez que lo oía hablar sin jadear. Sonrió tontamente por ese dato, luego se apresuró a responderle.

                - Sí, perdona. Estoy aquí.

                De nuevo hubo otro silencio.

                - Tienes una voz muy bonita. Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar.

                Jensen se sonrojó asintiendo por eso dato.

                - Es cierto –murmuró algo tímido.

                - ¿Estás bien? ¿A qué vino ese WhatsApp?

                Bien, ahí lo tenía. O hablaba ahora o callaba para siempre.

                - ¿No te parece extraña la relación que tenemos? –le preguntó-. Hace apenas  unas horas que sabemos nuestros nombres, pero sin embargo hemos compartido otras cosas mucho más intimas que el resto de las personas tarda en hacer con alguien a la que acaba de conocer. No sé… -dudó-. ¿No te parece extraño que no me hayas preguntado nunca por qué te mandé ese video y que hayamos seguido luego como si fuera lo más normal? No sabemos nada el uno del otro, Misha, y empiezo a preocuparme si me estoy volviendo loco o qué.

                Misha tardó un par de segundos en responder.

                - Me llamo Misha Collins. Nací en Boston y tengo treinta y seis años. Estoy soltero, no tengo pareja, soy leo y vivo con una planta a la que nunca riego porque se me olvida hacerlo cuando llego a casa por las noches –sonrió por la chorrada que acababa de soltar-. Tengo mi propio negocio de exterminador de plagas. No es una gran cosa, pero me da para vivir e ir a mi aire. Me gustan las películas Europeas y ponerle nata a los bizcochos caseros que me manda mi madre. Ahora tú.

                Jensen asintió sonriendo. Se acomodó sobre la cama y miró al techo mientras hablaba.

                - Me llamo Jensen Ackles. Nací en Dallas, Texas y he vivido en muchas partes a lo largo de mi vida. Ahora estoy viviendo en Nueva York. Soy contable en una empresa de seguros y aunque el ambiente es bueno, es muy aburrido. Tengo treinta y tres años y soy piscis –dudó qué más contarle-. No sé qué más decirte.

                - ¿Por qué me mandaste ese video, por ejemplo?

                - Muy sutil –le elogió sonriendo-. La verdad es que no fui yo, sino mi amigo Steve. Fue en su despedida de soltero. Estábamos muy borrachos y nos metimos en el baño. Él tecleó tu número al azar.

                - Dale las gracias de mi parte –la voz de Misha sonó sincera y eso significó mucho para Jensen.

                - ¿No te pareció raro recibir un video así?

                - La verdad es que al principio sí –Misha rodó por la cama mientras hablaba-. Me despertaste y flipé un poco porque nunca me había pasado nada así, pero luego pensé ¿por qué no? Y te mandé el video.

                - Me alegro que lo hicieras –le confesó.

                - Y yo –Misha se quedó con una expresión extraña en la cara-. Me alegro también de que me hayas mandado ese WhatsApp porque bueno… el sexo está bien, pero hablar tampoco está mal.

                - Pensé que ibas a mandarme a la mierda o algo –Jensen se rascó los ojos. Le estaba entrando sueño-. Pensé que pasarías de mí porque sólo querías una relación sexual y punto.

                - No –Misha fue tajante en su respuesta-. Así es mejor.

                Jensen también lo sentía así. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero se le había quitado esa paranoia que le había entrado pensando que Misha era un asesino en serie, un puto o un pirado. Que supiera algo más de él no quitaba que fuera alguna de esas cosas, pero al menos se quedaba más tranquilo.

                - ¿Y sigues viviendo en Boston?

                - Sí. Al igual que tú, he dando varios tumbos por ahí, pero he acabado volviendo a casa. Mi madre encantada, ya ves.

                - Me lo imagino –lo siguiente que salió por su boca, Jensen no supo que era él el que hablaba hasta que oyó la voz de Misha respondiéndole-. Ya que no vives tan lejos, ¿te apetece venir el fin de semana a ver Nueva York?

                - ¿Este fin de semana? –Misha meditó unos segundos-. Vale, ¿por qué no?

                El corazón de Jensen comenzó a bombear a diestro y siniestro. ¿Qué cojones acababa de hacer? Misha, ajeno al estado de pánico en el que había entrado Jensen, siguió hablando.

                - Hay unas tres horas en coche hasta allí. Bueno, casi cuatro. Si salgo pronto el sábado, puedo llegar allí a buena hora y volverme el domingo por la tarde –se estiró sobre la cama y vio el reloj de la mesilla noche-. Jensen, tengo que dormir algo ya. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo.

                - Ermmm sí, claro –respondió. Se sorprendió de poder articular las palabras con lo seca que se le había quedado la boca-. Buenas noches.

                - Buenas noches, que descanses.

                Después de dejar el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesilla y quedarse con los ojos abiertos como un búho en medio de la oscuridad, Jensen supo que no iba poder dormir en toda la noche.

 

 

**

 

                - Tienes mala cara. Si me dices que tú también has pillado el virus que ha pillado Chris, me encierro ya en una burbuja –Steve hizo como se separaba de él y se arrimaba más a su prometido, que aunque aún no estaba del todo recuperado, ya tenía mejor aspecto.

                - Espero que no lo pilles tú también, Steve –Chris se llevó un puñado de patatas fritas a la boca y las masticó ruidosamente-, porque en dos semanas es la boda y como sigamos así, vamos a tener que celebrar la ceremonia en el baño de los juzgados.

                Jensen se rascó los ojos y los miró. Había quedado con esos dos después del trabajo para contarles lo que había hablado con Misha la noche anterior.

                - He invitado a Misha a que venga este fin de semana.

                Steve lo miró serio, dejando incluso de parpadear. Chris siguió masticando como si nada.

                - Es ahora cuando me decís que estoy loco y que me pegue un tiro –los miró temiendo la reacción de ambos.

                - No, Jensen. Espera al fin de semana que con suerte Misha está loco y te pega un tiro él –Steve no podría haber usado más sarcasmo ni habiendo estado practicando.

                - Vamos, no seas así –Chris seguía comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en la vida-. Lo mismo sólo es un maníaco sexual de esos.

                - Ah genial, ya me quedo más tranquilo –Jensen quiso levantarse e irse a hacer puñetas, pero se quedó porque era masoca.

                - A ver, ¿cuándo has dicho que viene? ¿El sábado? Eso es pasado mañana –Steve se ganó la atención de todos-. Pues quedamos para comer y le damos el visto bueno. O no. ¿Qué os parece?

                - Me parece que te has vuelto loco –Chris rebañaba el plato y le pedía otro al camarero con la mano-, pero si me invitas a comer, voy, qué remedio.

                Jensen levantó los brazos, dando a entender que se rendía.

                - Está bien, pero portaos bien.

                - Me ofendes, Jensen –Chris aceptó el plato que le traía el camarero y volvió a llenarse la boca, hablando casi sin entendérsele-. ¿Cuándo te hemos puesto en ridículo?

                - Ignórale –Steve negó con la cabeza-. Cuando se pasa varios días sin comer bien, está intratable.

 

 

 

                Al día siguiente Jensen llegó más tarde de lo habitual a casa. Y encima cabreado con el mundo en general. Había planificado la tarde para que, cuando saliera del trabajo, fuera a comprar unas cosas y luego iba a recoger el apartamento de todos los trastos que tenía por medio. Pero no, su jefe había tenido la maravillosa idea esa tarde de hacer balance general del mes, sin avisar y sin nada, por lo que él y otros quince trabajadores más tuvieron que quedarse para hacer cálculos que bien podían haber esperado al lunes sin ningún problema.

                Siendo tan tarde como era, el supermercado ya estaba cerrado y no iba a ponerse a pasar la aspiradora a esa hora. Genial, sencillamente genial. Se fue a dar una ducha y luego encendió la tele a ver qué ponían. La película no tenía mala pinta así que mientras echaban los anuncios, fue a la cocina a hacerse un sándwich. No había llegado a sacar el pan de molde del mueble cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

                Mientras iba hacia su chaqueta para buscarlo, durante esos cinco segundos que duró el recorrido, Jensen se apostó mentalmente a que era Misha diciéndole que al día siguiente no iba a poder ir. No estaba seguro, pero tenía esa corazonada.

                Cuando alcanzó el teléfono descubrió que era él. Temeroso de que su pálpito fuera cierto, aceptó la llamada.

                Jensen no se había dado cuenta, pero era una video-llamada. Joder, y él de vuelta en la cocina y sin ganas de nada, aunque eso no importó, porque Misha parecía tener sus propios planes.

                Al principio no se veía nada, todo estaba oscuro y se oían voces a lo lejos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido? Luego se oyó un click y una tenue luz iluminó desde arriba. Jensen pudo ver la pierna de Misha, que vestía un pantalón azul, y al lado lo que parecían ser abrigos colgados. Un armario. ¿En serio estaba metido en un armario?

                - ¿Qué  haces ahí?

                - Shuuuuuuhhhh –Misha lo mandó callar. Aguantó el móvil con una mano mientras con la otra se iba abriendo los pantalones rápidamente.

                Jensen lo vio abrirse el cinturón con prisas, bajar la cremallera y tirar luego junto con la ropa interior hasta dejar las prendas casi a medio muslo. Misha ya tenía una erección bastante considerable por lo que no necesitó darse ningún toque para animarse. Directamente fue a masturbarse, acariciando con el pulgar la parte húmeda del glande.

                - Tócate, Jensen.

                El cuerpo de Jensen había ido reaccionando poco a poco conforme veía a Misha quitarse la ropa, pero no fue hasta que escuchó su voz, que la polla no le dio un salto dentro de los calzoncillos. Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de la nevera y tiró del pantalón del chándal hacia abajo. No llevaba puesta ropa interior, así que ese movimiento se lo ahorró.

                Misha jadeó al verle. Gruñía bajito, como si temiera que lo descubrieran. ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido? Pero Jensen no iba a cometer el error de nuevo de hablar. Sabía que tenía el manos libres y no quería que lo descubriesen por su culpa.

                La erección de Misha brillaba en la semioscuridad y él acercaba el móvil para que Jensen pudiera verlo bien. Cosa que el otro agradeció. Quería estar ahí para ser él mismo el que estuviera jugando con él dentro de ese armario.

                - Gime, Jensen. Quiero oírte.

                Jensen tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. No se le daba bien gemir, de hecho posiblemente los muelles de la cama hicieran más ruido que él. Era algo que no podía remediar. Simplemente no le salía. El problema es que ahora no podía pararse a explicárselo, no cuando podía meterle en un lío por hablar y que lo descubrieran ahí dentro. Suspirando, comenzó a acelerar la respiración mientras movía la mano al mismo ritmo. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero si respiraba hondo y se acariciaba a la par, la sensación era mucho más placentera, como si su piel estuviera mucho más sensible. ¡Menudo descubrimiento! Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y se dejó llevar. Por su mente pasaron todas las video-llamadas que había hecho con Misha, su voz, sus gemidos, sus jadeos cuando se corría… Sin proponérselo realmente, Jensen comenzó a gimotear. Se había ido deslizando por la puerta de la nevera hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas, el pantalón del chándal a la altura de los tobillos y la polla rezumando humedad en la otra mano.

                Le temblaba el pulso y le costaba mantener el teléfono siempre en el mismo ángulo, pero lo estaba logrando. Joder, estaba tan cachondo que se sorprendía que no se hubiera corrido  ya. Pero no, su cuerpo quería más, le pedía más y Jensen no sabía qué diablos darle.

                Jadear así tampoco le estaba ayudando porque con cada gemido que salía de entre sus labios, más débil y expuesto se sentía. Quería algo y no sabía lo que era.

                Instintivamente pataleó hasta deshacerse de los pantalones y quedarse completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Dobló las piernas, apoyándolas firmemente en el suelo y las echó hacia los lados, quedando así totalmente expuesto.

                Movía la mano deslizándola sobre su erección pesadamente, como si no le quedasen fuerzas. Estaba tan excitado que dolía. Esparció con el dedo índice la gota de humedad que había empezado a deslizarse por el glande y, aprovechando la humedad que quedaba, deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

                Misha dejó de mover la mano, atento como estaba a lo que hacía Jensen. La imagen no era del todo buena y la luz escasa, por aún así pudo apreciar los dedos de ese hombre deslizándose entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada. Él no podía verlo bien porque no había suficiente espacio entre sus piernas y el ángulo no era el correcto, pero por el movimiento que estaba haciendo Jensen con la mano, dedujo que acababa de introducirse un dedo.

                Jensen gruñó e intentó separar más las piernas para poder mover la mano con mayor libertad. Misha pudo ver entonces y por escasos segundos, el dedo de ese hombre entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Y fue demasiado para él.

                - Jensen… joder –murmuró. Se agarró la polla mientras se masajeaba la punta provocando más fricción entre los dedos. Con un gemido casi inaudible, Misha comenzó a correrse sobre su propia mano y goteando al suelo después.

                - SíMishasíjoder –llevó la mano a su erección a lo justo cuando comenzaba a correrse entre sus piernas y salpicándose la cara interna de los muslos.

                Durante varios segundos estuvieron jadeando cada uno perdido en la espiral de placer que sentían. Poco a poco y notando cómo el aire llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones, fueron recuperando el control.

                Jensen se había quedado laxo sobre el suelo, las piernas estiradas y separadas, viendo cómo pequeñas gotitas blancas resbalaban por sus muslos había abajo  hasta chocar contra el suelo.

                Misha parecía estar pasando por el mismo trance para recuperar el oxígeno. Se limpió en los calzoncillos y se abrochó los pantalones.

                - Tengo que dejarte ya o notarán mi ausencia –murmuró-. Gracias por la visión, ha sido fantástica. Mañana hablamos.

                A Jensen le hubiera gustado corregirle y haberle dicho que al día siguiente iban a verse en persona. Y por primera vez, pero Misha cortó la llamada y todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras.

                Jensen se dio cuenta de que nunca se habían visto las caras y nunca se habían preguntado cómo eran físicamente, al menos  el resto del cuerpo que no se habían visto. Sí, el día de mañana sería muy importante para ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

 

PARTE IV

 

 

 

                Misha tendría que estar al llegar. Esa mañana cuando salió de Boston, le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que iba a salir ya de allí y que en cuatro horas estaría en Nueva York.  Llevaba GPS en el coche, así que Jensen le dio las señas de un parque emblemático que había detrás de su casa para que lo localizara. En el siguiente mensaje, Misha le dijo que ya tenía la ruta localizada y que le avisaría cuando entrara en Nueva York.

                El mensaje le llegó hacía veinte minutos. Atravesarse la ciudad era complicado y podías llegar a tardar horas, pero era sábado por la mañana y el tráfico no era tan intenso como en un día normal.

                No sabía cómo era, ni qué coche tenía. Nada. Lo mismo podía haber pasado por su lado, haberle visto y haber dado la vuelta. La verdad es que no era normal que estuviera tardando tanto.

                Segundos más tarde un coche se paró a su lado y bajó la ventanilla. Jensen se quedó mirando al tío que había dentro con unas gafas de sol que le ocultaban parte de la cara.

                El desconocido sonrió.

                - ¿Jensen?

                Jensen asintió y sonrió también, más nervioso que otra cosa.

                - Sube, he visto un sitio para aparcar un poco más atrás y  tengo que hacerme con él.

                Jensen rodeó el Skoda Octavia color cobre metalizado y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Genial, acaba de romper la primera regla de oro que su madre le había dado veintidós años atrás cuando se fue de campamento: “No te subas nunca al coche de ningún desconocido”. Ahora era ligeramente más alto y fuerte que cuando tenía once años, pero las madres seguían siendo igual de pesadas tuvieras la edad que tuvieras.

                El coche olía a pino y parecía nuevo. Misha maniobró y en lugar de dar la vuelta a la manzana como había dicho, dio marcha atrás a tal velocidad que Jensen deseó haberse quedado esperando en la acera.

                La verdad es que Misha parecía controlar muy bien la marcha atrás, sobre todo yendo a esa velocidad. Alcanzó el hueco libre sin problemas y metió el coche a la primera. Cuando hubo apagado el motor, se quitó las gafas de sol y se volvió hacia Jensen tendiéndole la mano.

                - Hola, soy Misha. ¿Qué tal?

                Jensen se perdió mirándole esos ojos tan grandes y tan azules. Ni en un millón de años se podía haber imaginado que Misha hubiera sido así.

                - Jensen –le estrechó la mano y por un momento un rubor le subió a las mejillas. Esa era la mano que tan bien se conocía y que al natural era incluso más impresionante-. Vivo ahí detrás. Si quieres vamos a dejar tus cosas y luego podemos ir a comer.

                - Me parece buena idea.

                - Tengo unos amigos que se casan el fin de semana que viene y he quedado con ellos para ultimar los preparativos que quedan. Espero que no te importe.

                Misha negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Se había vuelto a poner las gafas de sol y caminaba a su lado como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar junto a él desde siempre.

                - No me importa. ¿Uno de esos amigos es Steve?

                - Sí –esbozó una sonrisa él también. Le gustaba que Misha se acordara de las cosas que le contaba.

 

 

 

                Jensen le enseñó el apartamento. No era gran cosa, pero era luminoso y estaba en un buen barrio de Nueva York. Luego salieron hacia el restaurante donde había quedado con Steve y con Chris. Quedaba cerca así que fueron andando.

                Al principio Jensen se pensaba que iba a estar muy cortado y sin saber qué decirle ni qué hablar, pero Misha parecía tener siempre algo que decir, y encima interesante. No era el típico tío que hablaba por hablar para evitar el silencio. No, Misha parecía ser una persona muy inteligente que sabía de muchas cosas. Que cambiaran de tema tan a menudo y que el otro lo tratara con tanta familiaridad y cercanía, hizo que Jensen olvidara que la noche anterior se había metido un dedo en el culo y se había corrido de gusto viéndole metido en ese armario.

                Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Jensen caminó decidido hacia la mesa del fondo. Se notaba que había ido a ese establecimiento mil veces.

                En la mesa del fondo, junto a un gran ventanal haciendo esquina, había dos hombres sentados. Uno rubio, el otro moreno y ambos totalmente embelesados el uno en el otro. Misha no hubiera necesitado que Jensen le chivara un rato antes que eran pareja y que iban a casarse porque se les notaba a leguas. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, ambos se levantaron cuando vieron a Jensen llegar con el invitado.

                - Misha, te presento a Chris y a Steve. Chicos, este es Misha.

                Los tres se dieron la mano y luego cada uno ocupó su asiento.

                - Bueno, Misha –Chris jugueteaba con sus cubiertos que aún estaban envueltos en la servilleta-. He oído que te gusta hacer videos, ¿no?

                - Chris… -Steve sonrió ampliamente enseñando hasta las encías mientras le daba una patada a su prometido por debajo de la mesa.

                Misha se rió sin poder evitarlo.

                - Está bien, Steve. Tiene razón –se volvió hacia Chris para mirarle todo lo seriamente que pudo-. La verdad es que algo muy divertido y placentero. Os lo recomiendo si no lo habéis probado ya.

                Steve y Chris se miraron, dando a entender lo que iban a hacer esa noche. Jensen decidió cambiar de tema en ese momento.

                - Vamos a pedir ya, ¿no? –repartió las cartas con el menú que estaban a su lado de la mesa-. Aquí hacen unas costillas a la barbacoa muy buenas, Misha.

                - La verdad es que no como carne –Misha dejó la carta a un lado y se levantó-. Disculpadme un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada que se me ha olvidado esta mañana.

                Los tres asintieron. Lo vieron salir del establecimiento y quedarse al lado de la puerta mientras cogía el teléfono y hablaba por él.

                Chris tosió para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

                - ¿Qué es eso de que es vegetariano? Pero polla come, ¿no?

                - ¡Qué burro eres, Chris –Steve miró a su chico mientras le daba un codazo-. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

                Jensen estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber quedado con ellos para comer. No conocía mucho a Misha. Apenas sabía un par de cosas de él y estaba viendo que en cualquier momento iba a decir algo que los hiciera enfrentarse a todos. Deseó poder levantarse y salir corriendo, e incluso lo pensó, pero en ese momento Misha regresó y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

                - Lo siento. Tenía que haber llamado a una clienta esta mañana y se me había olvidado.

                - ¿En qué trabajas? –Steve intentó empezar la conversación por un tema neutral.

                - Tengo una empresa de exterminación de plagas. Sólo llevo dos años, pero no me va mal.

                - Ah, qué interesante –Steve parecía verdaderamente interesado-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dedicarte a esto?

                - Estudiando el mercado –Misha desenrolló la servilleta de tela de los cubiertos y se la puso sobre las piernas-. Estuve muchos años trabajando en mantenimiento de un hotel y siempre tenían problemas de este tipo por muy limpio y en buen estado que estuviera todo, así que un día me cansé y creé mi propio negocio. Y aquí estoy.

                - Suena interesante –Chris sonreía sospechosamente-. Pero volviendo a eso de no comer carne… ¿por qué?

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio a Steve mirándole con cara de sentirlo en el alma. Iba a ser cierto que no iba a poder sacar a Chris de casa sin bozal.

                - En verdad sí que como algo de carne, pero muy poca. Y siempre carne blanca. Lo hago por salud, básicamente.

                - Pues espero que no te importe, pero me voy a pedir un entrecot más grande que tú.

                Misha se rió y Jensen deseó coger su servilleta y amordazar a su amigo.

                - No hay problema, Chris. Respeto las decisiones de la gente.

                El camarero llegó y les tomó nota. Durante el rato que duró la comida, la conversación fue normal. Steve y Chris contaron cómo iban con los preparativos de la boda y por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para que su familia les aceptaran tal y como eran. Misha les comprendía porque él había pasado por lo mismo. Aunque su madre era muy liberal y se lo había tomado bien, para el resto fue como un jarro de agua fría.

                - Y ¿cómo os conocisteis? –Misha estaba reclinado en la silla y jugaba distraídamente con el tenedor sobre su plato vacío-. Tenéis pinta de que lleváis toda la vida juntos.

                - A veces más que eso –Steve se ganó un codazo de Chris, que aún seguía comiendo el segundo entrecot que se había pedido-. Nos conocimos en el colegio. A Jensen también le conocimos allí.

                Steve desvió la conversación hacia su amigo adrede. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le estaba cayendo muy bien Misha  y quería que supiera más cosas sobre su amigo.

                - ¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos, Jensen? –a Steve le brillaron los ojos mientras miraba a su amigo.

                Jensen lo miró con odio.

                - No creo que a nadie le interese esa historia, Steve –susurró entre dientes.

                - Oh vamos, es muy divertida.

                - Yo no lo creo así.

                -Eso es porque nunca has llegado a superarlo. Suerte que somos un par de años mayores que tú y hemos cuidado siempre de ti.

                - Te gusta pensar eso, pero no es cierto.

                Misha seguía atento la conversación de esos dos. Observaba lo relajado que estaba Steve. Incluso parecía estar pasando un buen rato. Jensen por el contrario parecía estar nervioso. No lo supo porque su voz lo hubiera delatado en algún momento sino por el movimiento nervioso que tenía en la pierna. No paraba de moverla arriba y abajo, chocando con la suya en alguna ocasión. Misha se incorporó en su asiento y jugó distraídamente con la servilleta sobre su regazo. Aprovechó que tenía medio escondida la mano para acercarla a la pierna de Jensen y ponerle la mano sobre la rodilla. Jensen dejó de moverse inmediatamente, dejando incluso de respirar cuando notó que Misha le acariciaba levemente por encima del pantalón.

                - Oh vamos Jensen, ya tendrías que haber superado que se te rompieran los pantalones en aquel partido amistoso que hicimos contra ese colegio de niñas –Chris masticaba contento ajeno a las miradas estupefactas de Jensen y Steve, que, obviamente, no tenían pensando contar la historia. No contento con eso, Chris siguió hablando-. Steve era defensa ¿te acuerdas, Steve? Le dejaste unos pantalones tuyos. Así nos hicimos todos amigos –Chris se quedó pensativo unos segundos-. Ahora entiendo por qué eres gay.

                El silencio reinó entre ellos durante varios segundos. Los suficientes para que Jensen deseara matar a su amigo de mil millones de maneras distintas.

                - A mí me pasó lo mismo, pero en la universidad –Misha comenzó a reírse sin poderlo evitar-, aunque fue peor que lo tuyo porque nadie tenía unos pantalones para dejarme y cada vez que me agachaba para hacer un saque, le enseñaba el culo a todo mi equipo. Fue bochornoso.

                Steve comenzó a reírse primero imaginándose la escena y los demás lo siguieron, incluso Jensen, que ya no se sentía tan ridículo.

                - Tenía que haber sido un espectáculo digno de ver –Steve tuvo que limpiarse los ojos de las lágrimas tras varios minutos riéndose.

                - Pues sí –Misha se echó agua en el vaso y se lo bebió casi entero-. Al menos así dejaron de confundirme con una chica.

                Los cuatro comenzaron a reírse de nuevo  y continuaron una broma tras otra hasta que se levantaron para irse. Steve y Chris se despidieron en la puerta y tomaron camino hacia otra parte. Jensen se quedó mirando a Misha. Estaban callados y se miraban el uno al otro. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

                - ¿Me enseñas Nueva York? –Misha miró los edificios de alrededor como si viniera de Marte en lugar de Boston-. Te parecerá imposible de creer, pero las dos únicas veces que he venido a Nueva York sólo vi la casa de mi tía que vive a las afueras, así que tampoco vi demasiado.

                - ¿En serio? –Jensen frunció el ceño, porque vivir tan cerca de esa legendaria ciudad y no haberla visitado antes era casi un sacrilegio.

                - Te lo prometo. Siempre lo voy dejando, lo voy dejando y mírame; con casi cuarenta años y sin conocer  la Estatua de la Libertad en persona.

                - Entonces tenemos que ir a verla –respondió contento por tener algo que hacer con él.

 

 

                El resto del día lo pasaron visitando sitios emblemáticos de la ciudad. Jensen disfrutó viendo cómo Misha lo miraba y lo preguntaba todo. Parecía interesarle la historia de la ciudad y todo lo que tenía que ver con su pasado histórico.

                Cuando se cansaron, Jensen lo llevó a un restaurante de comida rápida donde preparaban las mejores hamburguesas del mundo.

                - Ya sé que eres vegetariano, pero por eso te he traído aquí –empujó la puerta del establecimiento y le dejó pasar-, porque también tiene hamburguesas de tofu, de verduras, de plástico… –bromeó sentándose en el primer sitio que vio-. Tienes para elegir.

                Misha lo miró durante un segundo. Luego alcanzó la carta y le echó una ojeada rápida.

                - Creo que hoy probaré una hamburguesa de pollo –dijo levantando la mirada de nuevo hacia él-. Un día es un día.

                Jensen asintió. Pidieron cuando una camarera muy mona y bastante pechugona vino a tomarles nota.

                Cenaron tranquilamente, charlando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Sin prisa, volvieron al apartamento. Jensen encendió todas las luces de la casa y sonrió algo nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Saltarle a los brazos? ¿Besarle? Como parecía ser una costumbre ya, Misha rompió el silencio.

                - Si me das unas sábanas, me acomodo sin problemas en el sofá.

                - Ese sofá es lo más incómodo del mundo. Mi cama es muy grande y podemos compartirla, si quieres –conforme hablaba, Jensen se fue poniendo colorado sin poder evitarlo.

                - Me parece bien –Misha cogió la mochila que había dejado sobre el sofá y siguió a Jensen hasta el dormitorio. Cuando llegaron, se echó sobre la cama, probando los muelles-. La verdad es que sí; tu cama tiene mucha mejor pinta que tu sofá.

                - Ya te lo he dicho –Jensen se tumbó a su lado boca arriba-. La cama es mucho mejor.

                - Jensen… ¿Por qué no querías que Steve contara eso que te pasó en el colegio? Han pasado siglos. Ya tendrías que haberlo superado.

                Quizás tuviera razón. Lo cierto era que a raíz de eso, muchos se metían con él y lo llamaban marica aún sin saber que realmente lo era. Ni Steve ni Chris jamás se llegaron a enterar de las notas obscenas y vejatorias que le dejaban en la taquilla del colegio. No se lo había contado jamás a nadie. Hasta esa noche. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo, Jensen comenzó la historia. Misha a su lado lo escuchaba atento y por el rabillo lo veía asentir cuando Jensen preguntaba algo, más al aire que a él mismo.

                La noche se les había echado encima y llegó un momento en que Jensen, exhausto por ese día tan largo que había vivido y esas emociones que había dejado aflorar sin proponérselo,  que acabó quedándose dormido mientras hablaba.

                Misha lo miró durante un buen rato. Ahora que estaba “solo” con sus propios sentimientos, pudo repasarlos todos deteniéndose uno a uno. Aún no salía de su asombro cuando descubrió que Jensen no era un mal tío, ni un hombre poco agraciado como se había temido en un principio. Dios, ¡era todo lo contrario! ¿Cómo podía, en nombre del cielo, semejante hombre seguir soltero? ¿Se había vuelto loca la ciudad de Nueva York? Jensen no sólo era un espécimen único en su especie físicamente, sino interiormente. Era cariñoso, divertido, algo inseguro y amigo de sus amigos. Tampoco sabía qué le gustaba más, si esos ojos verdes o esos labios llenos. Encima tenía la costumbre de pasare la lengua por ellos cuando se le secaban. ¿Era consciente ese hombre de lo provocador que era ese gesto?

                Lo miró durante un rato más. Quería estar con él. Había ido hasta allí y no tenía muy claro para qué. Le desconcertó un poco que Jensen no se le hubiera echado encima arrancándole la ropa, pero se descubrió sintiendo que ese día tranquilo y sosegado que había vivido con él le había gustado. Y mucho. Jolines, si hasta se había inventado que nunca había estado en Nueva York con tal de estar más tiempo con él, escuchándole, sintiéndole relajado a su lado.

                Se dio la vuelta hasta quedarse boca abajo. Se acomodó la almohada hasta agarrarla con un brazo y cerró los ojos para dormir. Antes de abandonarse al suelo, Misha volvió a abrir los ojos y lo observó cómo respiraba tranquilo junto a él.

                Joder, si hasta tenía pecas.

                Alargó la mano para apagar la luz o sino no se dormiría en la vida. En cuestión de minutos también se había quedado dormido.

 

**

 

 

 

                El teléfono lo despertó de golpe a la mañana siguiente. Jensen abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama. El teléfono de casa sonaba. Joder, ¿qué hora era? ¿Se había dormido? Dios… ¿se podía ser más cutre?

                Se estiró por encima de Misha para responder a la llamada. Éste abrió los ojos y lo miró soñoliento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro inmediatamente.

                - Buenos días –murmuró con la voz ronca y la boca seca.

                Jensen lo miró, pero no le dio tiempo de responder nada más porque tenía que responder al teléfono o colgarían.

                - ¿Sí?

                - ¡Hey, tigretón! ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿A cuál de los dos le duele más el culo?

                - Hola, Chris –Jensen volvió a sentarse en su lado de la cama.

                - Uuuuuhhhh por ese tono de voz juraría que la noche ha sido decepcionante –Chris llegó a la cocina donde Steve lo esperaba para desayunar-. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Eyaculación precoz? ¿Micro pene? ¿Tiene tres testículos?

                - Chris, cállate –Steve estaba sentado a su lado desayunando siguiendo atentamente la conversación de esos dos. Ni se molestó en levantar la mirada del café para mandarle a callar. De todas formas era imposible hacerlo.

                - ¿Tiene tres tetillas? –siguió.

                - Hazle caso a tu novio –Jensen se rascó la espalda consciente que Misha estaría atento a él-. ¿Qué se te ofrece a esta hora tan temprana?

                - Vale, recibido. Ya veo que no quieres hablar del tema. Lo capto.

                Jensen suspiró.

                - Chris…

                - ¿Os venís al Central Park a lanzar unas bolas? Te vendrá bien para descargar la adrenalina que no descargaste anoche.

                Jensen contempló la posibilidad de matar a su amigo. Quizás lo hiciera después de la boda, así por lo menos Steve se quedaría con una buena pensión de viudedad. Se lo merecía por aguantar a Chris día tras días durante los últimos años.

                - ¿Te apetece…? -Jensen se volvió para preguntarle a Misha si le apetecía el plan de Chris, cuando se quedó un par de segundos callados mirándole. El pelo despeinado, cada uno para un lado, le confería un aire despreocupado y juvenil a la par que chulesco. Los ojos azules parecían más claros que el día anterior y los tenía entrecerrados, no sabía muy bien si era por la luz que se colaba por la ventana o porque aún tenía sueño. Jensen reaccionó antes de que el otro notara que se había quedado mirándole como un bobo-. ¿Te apetece ir con Steve y con Chris a jugar al baseball a Central Park? Podemos comer allí luego.

                - Por mí perfecto.

                Jensen asintió.

                - Chris. Nos apuntamos. Pero nos invitas a comer.

                Su amigo chasqueó la lengua.

                - Tenía pensado hacerlo, capullo. ¿Por quién me tomas? En una hora os pasamos a buscar.

                Y tal y como dijo, Chris y Steve estuvieron allí puntuales. El parque no les quedaba tan lejos y durante el camino estuvieron charlando sobre la boda y los últimos detalles que les quedaban. Cuando llegaron, todos los campos de baseball estaban pillados así que Chris alquiló una barca, cuatro cañas y se fueron a pescar. Sabía que Jensen lo odiaba, pero le dio igual. En el medio del lago, Chris empezó con sus clases magistrales.

                - ¿Has dicho que nunca has ido a pescar antes, Misha?

                - Cuando tenía trece años iba con mi tío a un lago que había detrás de su casa, pero era una excusa para fumarse un par de pitillos a escondidas sin que mi tía le ladrase en la oreja, así que jamás llegamos a pescar nada realmente.

                - Bueno, yo te enseño. Tienes pinta de ser muy inteligente –Chris estaba sentado en frente y lo miró con las cejas levantadas-. No como otros.

                Misha giró la cabeza. A su lado estaba sentado Jensen. Llevaba un rato callado y miraba hacia el agua. Ni siquiera había tocado su caña de pescar y ésta seguía esperando en el fondo de la barca.

                - Creo que eso va por ti –le susurró siendo consciente de que sus dos amigos le miraban.

                - ¡Claro que va por él! –Chris siguió rebuscando entre los aparejos buscando algo que parecía faltarle a la caña-. El tío de la tienda me ha dado esta mierda rota.

                - Será tú que eres un inútil.

                Las palabras de Jensen retumbaron por todo el lago. Steve y Misha se miraron y supieron que a partir de ahí no iba a salir nada bueno.

                Y tuvieron razón.

                - ¿Sabes qué te digo? –Chris se puso de pie en la barca haciendo que ésta se bamboleara peligrosamente.

                Steve se agarró con una mano a la barca y con la otra tiró de su chico para que se sentara.

                - Chris, siéntate. Nos vas a tirar a todos.

                - Me da igual –le respondió sin mirarle y sin apartar la vista de Jensen-. Tío, ¿te aburres? Pues yo te voy a dar diversión.

                Misha temió que ese loco los hiciera volcar, pero no fue así. Chris tiró la cartera y las llaves al fondo de la barca y luego saltó al agua.

                - ¡Chris! –Steve se llevó una mano a la cara y se rascó los ojos en señal de agotamiento-. Otro teléfono móvil a la mierda. Éste no le ha durado ni un mes.

                Jensen comenzó a reírse porque era cierto. Le sacó la lengua a Chris desde lejos y le enseñó el dedo corazón. Chris se acercó hasta ellos y les lanzó agua. Luego se fue nadando hacia la orilla.

                - Creo que deberíamos volver a pagar la multa o vamos a tener que ir a buscarle al calabozo como la última vez.

                - Pero aquella vez estaba desnudo. No cuenta.

                Misha los miró. ¿Chris hacía esas cosas a menudo? No entendía cómo podía Jensen aburrirse con un amigo así. Lo vio levantarse con cuidado y sentarse al lado de Steve para ponerse a remar con él.

                - Esa fue la segunda multa. Nadar aquí está prohibido, lleves ropa o no. Lo de ir desnudo fue un extra.

                Misha no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse con ganas. Los otros lo miraron y le siguieron. Ese comportamiento era normal en Chris; hacer cualquier acto impulsivo cuando le tocaban la moral. Misha se deslizó por su asiento hasta colocarse en medio para nivelar la barca para que uno no hiciera más esfuerzo que el otro remando. Jensen le daba fuerte al remo, haciendo que su brazo se tensara marcando todos los músculos mientras avanzaban por el agua. No era un tío musculoso como esos que podían marcan abdominales incluso llevando puesto un jersey de lana. No. Jensen estaba fuerte y bien construido. Se notaba que hacía deporte, pero no se mataba en el gimnasio. Sin poderlo evitar, Misha le estuvo mirando los brazos distraídamente hasta que llegaron al embarcadero donde tenían que devolver la barca. Deseó sentir esos brazos alrededor de él, sobre él, tras él. Mierda, o paraba o iba a tener que tirarse al agua él también.

                Cuando llegaron donde Chris, éste ya estaba con un policía. Steve le convenció que había sido un accidente y que no volvería a pasar. El agente pareció creerles, pero la multa tenía que pagarla. Steve se encargó de eso y luego buscaron un sitio para comer.

                Ya que Chris estaba chorreando agua y fango, y olía igual que los patos, Steve propuso que comieran en el parque. Allí había zonas que parecían un merendero, donde los fines de semana se llenaban de familia con niños pequeños corriendo por todas partes. Ellos cuatro parecían dar la nota distinta a ese ambiente tan familiar, pero no les importó. Chris se sentó al sol y en un rato estuvo seco, aunque seguía oliendo igual de mal.

                Pasaron un buen día y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era bastante tarde. Misha les dijo que tenía que irse. Le quedaban cuatro horas de coche por delante y no quería llegar muy tarde a casa. Steve y Chris se despidieron de él hasta la próxima. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Jensen parecía más relajado y comunicativo.

                - Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien. Chris puede ser muy cansino si se lo propone.

                - Tu amigo es genial. Cualquier otro se habría liado a puñetazos o se habría enfadado cuando le llamaste inútil, pero él no.

                - Sabe que lo digo de broma –sacó las llaves del portal viendo su edificio a lo lejos.

                - Por eso él se tiró al agua en lugar de partirte los dientes –señaló-. Ojalá mi familia también fuera así. El viernes fui al cumpleaños de uno de mis primos y fue un horror. Te puede parecer infantil, pero lo mejor que pude hacer fue esconderme en un armario a esperar a que acabaran de gritarse.

                Jensen lo miró de reojo. Así que ahí era donde estaba cuando le hizo la video-llamada. Pues no, lo que había hecho dentro de ese armario no era demasiado infantil.

                Llegaron al apartamento y Misha recogió su mochila. Jensen se ofreció a acompañarle hasta el coche y el otro aceptó. Yendo por la escalera, Misha iba tras él bajando los escalones cuando le puso una mano en el hombro para que se detuviera. Jensen se volvió a varios escalones de distancia y lo miró. Quizás se hubiera dejado algo olvidado en el apartamento.

                - Me lo he pasado muy bien, Jensen. Gracias por todo –sonrió de medio lado-. Y a tus amigos también. Son fantásticos.

                Jensen subió los escalones que le separaban de él hasta quedar uno por debajo de  él. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, y sin decir nada, se puso de puntillas para alcanzarle los labios y besarle. Misha aceptó el beso y se lo devolvió. Pegó su cuerpo al de Jensen para que pudiera mantener el equilibrio y agachó la cabeza para besarle bien. Le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y estrechó el acercamiento abriendo la boca. Ambas lenguas bailaron al compas hasta que ambos estuvieron sin respiración y bajaron el ritmo, prodigándose ahora unos  cuantos besos de forma perezosa.

                - Dios, Jensen, tengo que irme –pero siguió besándole, subiendo el ritmo de nuevo, devorándole a cada lamida, a cada mordisco.

                La mente de Jensen le gritaba que no se fuera, que no le dejase ir. Fue como una letanía, implorándole que no le permitirá marchar, que lo necesitaba. No, tenía que quedarse, aunque fuera un rato solamente.

                - Está bien –le dio un último beso y siguió bajando la escalera oyendo cómo el otro lo seguía.

                Se maldijo mil veces cuando Misha montó en su coche y le dijo adiós con la cabeza mientras desaparecía al final de la calle.

 

 

 

**


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE V

 

 

                - Joder sí. No pares.

                - No pienso parar.

                - Eso es, nene. Háztelo como a mí me gusta.

                Chris asintió. Estaba espatarrado sobre la alfombra del baño, desnudo y mojado porque acababa de salir de la ducha. Steve le había dejado su teléfono móvil y éste había salido a primera hora del lunes para comprarse uno nuevo para él. Al paso que iba Chris últimamente cargándose teléfonos, era mejor que se quedara con el suyo que ya tenía casi un año, y él se quedara con uno nuevo.

                Cuando había llegado a casa, nada más entrar por la puerta, lo había llamado. Chris estaba saliendo de la ducha en ese momento. Steve le pidió hacer una video-llamada y éste aceptó.

                Ahora ahí estaban, ambos sentados en el suelo, Chris en el baño de arriba y Steve en el pasillo de la planta de abajo.

                Steve se dio un tirón de la ropa y la revoleó por ahí sin importarle si se arrugaba o no. Se acomodó y comenzó a acariciarse la erección que ya tenía. Ver a su chico tocándose y corriéndose fue demasiado para él. Apenas tardó varios segundos en alcanzar ese grado de excitación y la misma novedad del asunto le hizo acabar sobre su propia mano en un tiempo record.

                Se limpió con la ropa sin miramientos y caminó desnudo por la casa hasta el baño de arriba. Chris seguía sentado en el mismo sitio con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. Steve abrió el grifo del agua caliente y lo miró.

                - No ha estado mal, ¿eh?

                - Ha estado bien –se levantó para poner la mano manchada bajo el grifo para enjuagársela. Vamos a tener que repetirlo pronto.

                Steve sonrió. Tiró la ropa a un lado y lo empujó hacia dentro de la ducha mientras se metía él también y lo dejaba encerrado. Chris se quejó.

                - Hey, que yo ya me he duchado.

                - ¿Y quién dice que vas a ducharte?

 

 

 

                Media hora más tarde, ambos salieron de la ducha cansados y exhaustos, pero había merecido la pena. Cuando estaban terminando de vestirse, el teléfono sonó y Steve se adelantó para cogerlo.

                - Jensen, hola –saludó contento-. Oye tío; un gran acierto lo de la video-llamada. Ahora os entiendo un poco más.

                Jensen sonrió. Acababa de llegar al trabajo algo más pronto de lo normal y tenía un par de minutos para llamar a su amigo. Necesitaba hablar con él y contarle que algo no iba bien.

                - Steve… ¿ves normal que no hayamos hecho nada?

                Steve levantó una ceja dudando de lo que acababa de oír.

                - ¿Quiénes? ¿Misha y tú? –preguntó como si no fuera evidente-. ¿Nada de nada? ¿Seguro?

                - Seguro –le confirmó-. Bueno, al irse nos besamos un poco en la escalera. Y estuvo bien, pero no pasó nada más.

                - Joder, ¿y eso? ¿Te dijo que no?

                - No. Bueno, tampoco se lo pedí. El sábado por la noche cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, decidimos que dormiríamos en la misma cama y sin problemas, no pareció molestarle.

                - ¿Y no surgió nada cuando os acostasteis?

                - Estuvimos hablando y… bueno… me dormí.

                Steve parpadeó confundido.

                - ¿Cómo que te dormiste?

                - Me dormí hablando. Había tenido un día muy largo, había dormido poco durante la semana, me relajé demasiado y… me dormí.

                Chris se acercó a su chico y se abrazó a él aún desnudo, había estado echándose mil millones de productos en el pelo y el olor le hizo cosquillas a Steve en la nariz. Le encantaba cómo olía su chico. Lo abrazó a su vez y acercó el teléfono para que él también oyera la conversación.

                - Pues lo mismo pensó que no te interesaba. Por como nosotros lo vimos, él parecía mostrar interés en ti, pero claro, si te dormiste cuando no era el momento, lo mismo Misha percibió lo que no era.

                - Genial, lo sabía, la he cagado –Jensen se pasó una mano por los ojos y se restregó los párpados-. No volverá a llamarme en la vida.

                - No creo. Misha no parecía de esos –Steve hablaba como si le conociera de toda la vida-. Llámale y habla con él.

                - ¿Tú crees?

                - Sí. Además os besasteis cuando él se fue, ¿no? Eso es que está interesado. Si hubiera pasado de tu culo, habría encontrado cualquier excusa para irse y habría rechazado el beso.

                - Pero se fue. Podría al menos haberse quedado media hora. En media hora nos habría dado tiempo de mucho.

                - Ya, pero eso vas a tener que o bien, deducirlo por ti solo, o echarle huevos y preguntarle –sonrió sabiendo lo difícil que eran las relaciones de cualquier tipo cuando empezaban, porque un simple gesto malinterpretado podía mandar esa relación a la mierda. Bajó la cabeza para mirar a Chris que seguía pegado a él y le dio un beso en la sien agradeciéndole que estuviera en su vida-. Tú verás, pero deja de comerte el coco.

                Jensen asintió sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. Se despidió de él a toda prisa porque vio llegar a su jefe y se distrajo trabajando. A media mañana, cuando paró para comer, no se lo pensó más y llamó a Misha. Nada de video-llamada ni mensajitos. Lo llamó. Había decidido coger al toro por los cuernos.

                - ¿Misha?

                - ¡Hey, Jensen! ¿Qué tal?

                Misha había tardado apenas dos tonos en coger el teléfono.

                - Bien. Haciendo un descanso para comer. Oye, ¿no te habré interrumpido, verdad?

                - No, no. Yo también he parado para comer.

                - Genial. Oye –respiró hondo y se armó de valor para hablarlo directamente sin darle más vueltas-. Quería disculparme por lo que pasó el sábado. Bueno, más bien por lo que no pasó.

                Misha frunció el ceño pensando en el sábado. ¿Qué había pasado para que Jensen se estuviera disculpando?

                - No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, Jensen.

                - El sábado yo… me dormí –murmuró muy bajito-. Sé que esos no eran los planes que teníamos, y que no te habías hecho todos esos kilómetros para dormir en una cama que no era la tuya, por eso…

                - Jensen –lo interrumpió para que se callara. Cuando logró su objetivo, siguió hablando-. Tienes razón, no me hice trescientos cuarenta y un kilómetros para verter dormir, pero tampoco me los hice porque quisiera follar a toda costa. Si hubiera sido así, habría bajado al pub de la esquina y habría elegido a alguien. Te dormiste porque estabas cansado y me parece bien. Yo también lo estaba.

                - Pero ha sido una pérdida de tiempo –Jensen seguía viéndolo desde el lado negativo.

                - Yo no lo veo así –le explicó-. Conocí a tus amigos y te conocí a ti en persona. Y me lo pasé genial con vosotros –luego le reprendió-. Así que no me digas que ha sido tiempo perdido porque no lo fue.

                Jensen asintió y sonrió levemente al escuchar el tono de voz de Misha.

                - Gracias.

                - Gracias a ti por invitarme a tu casa –le respondió sinceramente-. Y por presentarme a tus amigos. Chris es todo un personaje.

                Jensen sonrió sabiendo que eso era verdad.

                - Lo sé. Creo que el alcalde está pensando en incluirle como atracción turística en algunas guías de Nueva York.

                Misha soltó una carcajada.

                - Yo pagaría por verle –añadió-. Jensen, voy a tener que dejarte porque ya ha llegado el cliente que estaba esperando. Hablamos esta noche, ¿vale?

                - Claro. Suerte.

                - Gracias, voy a necesitarla. Es un pez gordo con un millón de casas en todas partes. Si acepta mi presupuesto, me va a salvar el año –sonrió al cliente de lejos mientras se acercaba a él-. Hasta la noche.

                Jensen le respondió de igual modo y colgó. Ahora se sentía infinitamente mejor. Le gustaba saber que Misha no solamente había ido para follar con él y punto. Le había dicho que había algo más y él sentía lo mismo. Lo que no sabía era de qué se trataba, pero lo averiguaría.

 

 

 

**

 

 

                El día se hizo inaguantablemente largo. Cuando salió del trabajo, Jensen recibió una llamada de Steve donde le contaba que el concejal que iba a casarles el próximo fin de semana le había llamado para cambiar la fecha por razones políticas que no habían quedado muy claras. Chris montó en cólera. Le quitó el teléfono de las manos a Steve y llamó de todo al concejal. Y tenía parte de razón, porque ya lo tenían todo pagado y reservado para ese día. Iba a ser una pérdida de dinero enorme que no iban a poder  recuperar.

                Chris debía de dar realmente miedo al otro lado del teléfono, o simplemente el concejal entendió sus quejas, pero les ofreció cambiar la fecha de la boda y correr con todos los gatos a condición de que no pusieran una denuncia ni fueran a los periódicos a contar la noticia como Chris había amenazado hacer. Acababan de aprobar la ley del matrimonio homosexual en Nueva York y esa denuncia podía hacer mucho daño a las próximas candidaturas que estaban cerca.

                Ambos asintieron y exigieron un contrato por escrito de todo lo que habían hablado. Cuando lo tuvieron, una hora y media más tarde, empezaron a llamar a todos los invitados para anunciar el cambio de fecha.

                Jensen escuchó toda la historia de camino a casa. Había cogido el bus ese día porque se le había pinchado una rueda y no había tenido tiempo de cambiarla. Cuando llegó a casa, Steve terminaba de contarle que la fecha de la ceremonia sería en un mes y que el banquete sería en uno de los mejores sitios de la ciudad. “Regalo de bodas del concejal” le había dicho sonriendo. Ya se le había pasado a ambos el enfado. Y no era para menos porque preparar una boda podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

                - Aseguraos entonces de que haya barra libre o seré yo el que os boicotee y me vaya con el cuento a los periódicos –Jensen metió la llave en la puerta de su apartamento y abrió-. No seáis tan pijos que sólo pongáis champán y nada más.

                - No te preocupes, Jensen, que de eso también se encarga el concejal –sonrió Steve-. Oye, vamos a salir para celebrarlo, ¿te apuntas?

                Jensen dudó.

                - Quizás otro día. He tenido un día muy largo y estoy hasta los huevos de mi jefe –gruñó-. Quiero ducharme, tirarme a ver la tele y olvidarme del mundo.

                - Entonces te llamo esta semana para quedar otro día, ¿te parece?

                Jensen asintió y se despidió de su amigo. No le había dado tiempo de soltar el teléfono cuando éste volvió a sonar. Jensen lo miró y vio que Misha le ofrecía una video-llamada pero no le preguntaba por una. Quizás quisiera enseñarle algo. Aceptó de igual modo.

                - ¡Hey! –la voz de Misha llenó la habitación.

                Jensen sonrió. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró.

                - ¿Qué tal te fue con el cliente?

                - Genial. Ha aceptado mi presupuesto y mañana mismo salgo para San Francisco.

                - Me alegro mucho –Jensen no podía dejar de mirarle. Se le veía tan feliz y estaba tan atractivo que hasta le dolían los ojos-. Oye, ¿quieres que ponga también mi cámara?

                - No hace falta. La verdad es que venía a regalarte algo.

                Jensen levantó las cejas sorprendido. De momento sólo veía la cara de Misha mirándole. Estaba incluso más seductor que de costumbre si eso era posible, con el pelo algo despeinado y húmedo, señal de que hacía poco de que había salido de la ducha, y con barbita de un par de días. Estaba sentado en el suelo porque parecía estar apoyado en la pared y casi fuera de ángulo se veía el marco de un enchufe. Sí, estaba sentado en el suelo.

                - Hoy he estado pensando –Misha empezó a hablar sin tenerle vergüenza alguna a la cámara-, que siempre que hacemos una video-llamada, enfocamos siempre lo mismo y nunca las caras, ¿cierto?

                - Cierto –Jensen lo seguía, pero no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

                - Bien. ¿Sabías que ver una cara en un momento de pasión puede ser incluso más excitante que ver algo demasiado gráfico?

                Jensen se quedó pensando un rato.

                - Pues no, no sabía ese dato.

                - Me lo imaginaba –Misha sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos-. Te voy a demostrar que es cierto.

                Jensen miró la pantalla del móvil. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ese loco? Misha no dijo nada más, de hecho se quedó mirando perezosamente. Parecía que lo había apoyado en alguna parte, lo mismo sobre una silla o algo, porque no se movía ni un ápice.

                Desde el encuadre que tenía hecho, Jensen veía cómo el hombro de Misha se movía, señal inequívoca de que se estaba masturbando, pero él sólo veía su cara. Conocer ese dato le provocó unas cosquillas que no supo descifrar muy bien lo que eran.

                Misha había comenzado a respirar algo más rápido, entre abriendo los labios para dejar pasar más oxígeno. Se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua sobre él para hidratarlo un poco. Su cuerpo se estremeció levemente mientras aceleraba la mano.

                Jensen lo observaba boquiabierto. Jamás en su vida había visto una imagen tan erótica, y eso que sólo estaba viendo la cara de ese tío. ¿Cómo podía ser que la sola expresión de ese hombre lo estuviera poniendo tan cachondo? Los ojos de Misha se habían entrecerrado, pero a pesar de eso brillaban más vivos que nunca. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y la nuez le subía y bajaba por la garganta a la par que respiraba. La piel se le estaba poniendo más sonrosada y brillante. Jensen se había quedado pegado a la cama mirándole. Era incapaz de moverse ni de apartar los ojos de aquella pantalla.

                Misha jadeó. Por entre sus labios resecos dejó escapar un gemido que se clavó automáticamente en el cerebro de Jensen, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Era como un pequeño sollozo que acabó subiendo de volumen conforme el brazo de Misha se iba moviendo más rápido. Echó la cabeza más hacia atrás, mostrándole todo el cuello y se corrió. Durante unos segundos cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, quizás haciendo frente a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero luego, desde esa misma posición despreocupada con la cabeza aún apoyada en la pared, abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Jensen mientras terminaba de correrse.

                Jensen luchaba contra sus pantalones mientras no le quitaba ojo a la pantalla del móvil. Ese maldito hijo de puta iba a tener razón y ver solamente su cara había sido más placentero que verle la polla. Joder, Misha destilaba sexualidad mientras se corría.

                Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, se quedó tal cual estaba, con una expresión relajada en la cara y mirando la pantalla sonriendo como un canalla.

                De Jensen no se podía decir lo mismo. Dios, ese hombre iba a llevarle a la locura. Logró deshacerse del cinturón y tiró de la ropa hacia abajo mientras se agarraba la polla y se la masajeaba fuertemente. Se sentó en el suelo dejando de caer la espalda contra el lateral de la cama y se corrió en cuestión de segundos soltando pequeños jadeos que acallaron el silencio de la habitación.

                La voz de Misha retumbó en la habitación. Jensen volvió a coger el teléfono y lo miró.

                - Eres un cabrón.

                Misha sonrió ampliamente. Dios, era perfecto. ¿Cómo diablos había podido quedarse dormido en la misma cama que él?

                - Bien, eso me define en parte –bromeó. Luego bostezó sin poder remediarlo-. Creo que me voy a la cama. El vuelo hacia San Francisco sale de madrugada y quiero dormir algo.

                - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

                - Voy a estar allí hasta el sábado. A la vuelta hago escala en Chicago porque no he podido encontrar un vuelo directo hasta aquí, así que paso la noche en el aeropuerto y el domingo regreso a Boston –meditó-. Posiblemente te llame para charlar un rato y que se me haga el tiempo menos largo.

                Jensen no puedo evitar soltar una risotada al oírle.

                - Pues si vas a volver a hacer lo que tengo en mente, asegúrate de buscar un sitio poco transitado porque yo paso de ir a pagar tu fianza a la cárcel.

                Misha asintió bostezando otra vez.

                - Intentaré llamarte durante la semana. Que descanses.

                - Hasta mañana, Misha.

                Jensen se quedó un rato mirando el teléfono apagado. Ahora tenía que recoger el estropicio que había montado al correrse sobre la alfombra, pero había merecido la pena.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

                Hablaron poco durante la semana. Misha había estado trabajando mucho y apenas tuvo tiempo para llamarle largo y tendido como a él le hubiera gustado. Jensen lo entendió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Misha estaba empezando a ocupar un lugar en su vida mucho más importante de lo que él se había imaginado en un principio. Cuando comenzaron con todo eso de las video-llamadas, era simplemente el tío que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla, el que tenía una polla increíble y se corría mientras jadeaba su nombre.  Ahora era algo más, mucho más. Ahora le interesaba saber cómo le había ido la semana, si se encontraba bien y cuándo volvería  a verle. Porque Jensen necesitaba verle. Y tocarle. Haberle tenido al lado y sólo haberle besado le hacía desearle con más fuerzas.

                El viernes por la tarde, cuando llegó a casa del trabajo, se tiró en el sofá con el portátil sobre el estómago y estuvo mirando los emails que tenía atrasados. Uno le llamó la atención porque aunque era un spam, no tenía mala pinta: _”No esperes más y vuela al 70% de descuento a la ciudad que tú decidas”_. Jensen no se lo pensó y pinchó sobre el banner. Sabía que esas cosas normalmente eran mentira, pero le había dado una idea.

                Indagó por las compañías aéreas y descubrió que de verdad los vuelos estaban tirados de precio. Entonces se le ocurrió; Misha llegaría al día siguiente a Chicago y se tenía que quedar allí una noche antes de volver a casa al día siguiente. ¿Y si iba a buscarle? ¿Y si iba hasta Chicago y pasaba una noche allí con él? Conforme iba pensando la idea, más le gustaba. Le salía muy barato con hotel incluido. Sin pensarlo más, hizo una reserva. Saldría de Nueva York muy temprano y en apenas poco más de dos horas estaría en Chicago. El avión de Misha no llegaba hasta bien entrada la tarde. En ese tiempo podía ver algo de la ciudad, o descansar en el hotel y  luego ir a buscarle al aeropuerto. Sí, eso iba a hacer.

 

 

 

                Chicago en esa época del año estaba preciosa. El terrible viento que la caracterizaba hacía volar las hojas marrones de los árboles anunciando que el otoño ya estaba ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina. Jensen tuvo tiempo de ir al hotel, descansar un poco y asearse antes de recoger a Misha. Esa misma mañana había hablado con él antes de subir al avión. Se le notaba cansado y con ganas de llegar a casa. Cuando le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa,  que qué haría esa noche, a dónde iría, Misha le respondió que seguramente se quedaría en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo. No tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de buscarse nada. Jensen sonrió victorioso. Ahora sólo esperaba que el vuelo no se retrasase.

 

                Cuando Misha bajó del avión y siguió al resto de los pasajeros con los que había compartido vuelo hacia el aeropuerto, encendió el teléfono móvil para llamar a Jensen. Había hablado con él esa misma mañana, pero le echaba de menos. Era curioso cómo se había colado en su vida hasta tal punto que había llegado a preguntarse qué diablos hacía antes de conocerle.

                Jensen no respondió a la primera llamada y eso le pareció raro. Miró el móvil por si no tenía buena cobertura y volvió a llamarle. Adelantó a un par de señoras que iban caminando un poco lentas y fue a recoger su maleta. Jensen tampoco respondió al segundo tono. Bueno, era sábado por la noche, quizás había salido con sus amigos por ahí ya que le había contado que la boda se había aplazado. Lo intentó una tercera vez más cuando de pronto alguien le sopló en la nunca.

                - ¿Me llamabas?

                Misha se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

                - ¿Qué… diablos haces aquí? –no salía de su asombro. ¿De verdad estaba Jensen ahí? Y encima guapísimo con una camisa de cuadros y unos vaqueros rotos. Muy informal.

                - Me aburría en casa –respondió sonriente-. Si estabas esperando a otra persona, me voy a recoger a cualquier otro que ande perdido.

                - No, no –acabó sonriendo sabiendo que era mentira. Vio su maleta venir por la cinta transportadora y fue a por ella, pero Jensen se le adelantó y la cogió él primero-. Gracias.

                - Un placer. Sígueme.

                Misha lo hizo. A mitad de camino no pudo evitar preguntarle a dónde iban. Jensen se tomó su tiempo en responderle.

                - He pensado que estarías cansado, así que he reservado una habitación en un hotel aquí al lado. Podemos dejar tu maleta e ir a cenar. Hay un sitio aquí al lado que no está nada mal. He comido hoy ahí y está bastante bien. Bueno, si quieres cenar conmigo, claro.

                Misha estaba sin habla. Aún estaba asombrado por todo eso que se había montado Jensen sin decirle nada.

                - Claro que quiero –fue lo único que articuló a decir hasta que llegaron a la habitación del hotel-. ¿Me explicas todo esto o me vas a tener adivinando toda la noche?

                - Te lo he dicho –sonrió guiándole de vuelta hacia el restaurante ahora que habían dejado la maleta-. Me aburría en casa, así que he cogido un vuelo, he reservado una habitación y vamos a cenar. Me parece un buen plan para un sábado por la noche.

                Misha le dio la razón. Lo siguió hasta el restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada al fondo del local. A pesar de estar cerca del aeropuerto, el aire era tranquilo y la calidad de la comida bastante buena. Durante la cena  mantuvieron una conversación amena y relajada. Jensen le preguntó sobre su viaje y el cliente, y Misha le contó todas las reparaciones que tenía que llevar a cabo cuando estuviera todo listo. Parecía muy animado con la idea a pesar de haberse pegado un palizón esa semana.

                - ¿A qué hora has llegado a Chicago?

                - Un poco antes del medio día –Jensen jugueteaba con su servilleta sobre la mesa-. He visto algo de la ciudad, pero no mucho. Nunca había estado. Parece interesante.

                - Otro día vendremos con más calma –Misha llamó al camarero y le entregó rápidamente su tarjeta de crédito cuando vio que Jensen se sacaba la cartera. Luego se volvió hacia él-. No voy a dejar que pagues todo. Y si pones alguna queja, cogeré mi maleta y me iré andando hasta Boston.

                Jensen sabía que era mentira, pero le hizo caso y se guardó de nuevo la cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, cerró tras él la puerta a lo justo de que Misha se le echara encima y lo acorralara contra la puerta del baño.

                - Hoy no voy a permitir que te duermas –le murmuró sobre los labios mientras lo besaba.

                - No pensaba hacerlo –pudo responderle mientras se dejaba quitar la ropa y guiar hacia la cama-. He dormido una buena siesta.

                Misha no le respondió. Se quitó toda la ropa en apenas un par de segundos y luego terminó con la que le quedaba encima a Jensen. Mientras lo hacía, lo acariciaba allá por donde pasaba los dedos. Ese hombre tenía un cuerpo para ser tocado, besado y mucho más.

                Jensen tampoco se quedó atrás. Se moría por acariciar esas caderas que tanto había visto en las video-llamadas. Al natural eran incluso más apetecibles. Pasó una mano sobre una de ellas y le clavó las yemas de los dedos, deseando acercarle así más a su cuerpo. Misha ronroneó tal y como ya le había oído hacer miles de veces. Ahora a escasos centímetros de él sonaba incluso mejor. Sin poderse contener, lo agarró y lo echó sobre la cama sin miramientos y luego se arrodilló entre sus piernas para, segundos más tarde, dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo. Lo besó con tal ansia que Misha acabó temblando debajo de él. Sus erecciones se restregaban con una urgencia casi primitiva y los jadeos fueron creciendo en la habitación hasta no oírse nada más. Jensen estaba apoyado sobre los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Misha, con los dedos enredados en su cabello y la cabeza hundida en el hueco de su cuello.

                - Misha… -siseó como si le doliera dejar de besarle-. ¿Puedo?

                Misha no necesitó que Jensen especificara más para saber a lo que se refería. Asintió con la cabeza erradamente, intentando no suplicarle que empezara ya.

                Jensen jadeó y le besó el cuello por última vez antes de incorporarse entre sus piernas y alcanzar sus pantalones con un brazo. Sacó de la cartera dos envoltorios y abrió uno de ellos con los dientes. Escupió a un lado el trozo de papel que se le había quedado en la boca y lo cogió con los dedos. Con el preservativo en la mano, sostuvo un extremo y lo desenrolló sobre el miembro y hasta llegar casi a la base. Le oprimía un poco, pero valía. Cuando estuvo listo, abrió el otro sobre y se vertió el pringoso líquido en una mano. Se embadurno bien el condón con ella y luego guió los dedos hasta la entrada de Misha. Cuando éste lo vio acercarse, se contrajo y reculó un poco.

                - No.

                Jensen lo miró. ¿No quería hacerlo con él? ¿No le había entendido antes  a lo que le había preguntado? Esperaba que no hubiera cambiado de idea porque a él le faltaba muy poco para ponerse a llorar si le negaba ahora lo que más necesitaba. No obstante, obviamente, no iba a obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera. Respiró hondo intentando controlarse y lo miró.

                - Está bien. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? Me da igual. Antes, cuando te pregunté, pensé que…

                Misha se había sentado sobre la cama con las piernas separadas y Jensen aún de rodillas entre ellas. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y lo besó en los labios para callarle.

                - Sí. Sí quiero que me folles. Y no. No quiero que me prepares –le aclaró en un susurro claro y directo.

                Jensen parpadeó confundido. Sabía lo que quería Misha, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que andaba buscando.

                - Misha, no quiero hacerte daño…

                - No me lo vas a hacer –volvió a tumbarse en la cama y separó mejor las piernas que antes, invitándole a que se pusiera en marcha-. Confío en ti.

                Genial, porque en esos momentos él no confiaba en sí mismo. Estaba tan ansioso y necesitado y dudaba poder meterla entera antes de correrse.  No obstante lo intentó. Volvió a embadurnarse la polla y luego pasó los dedos húmedos por la entrada de Misha pero sin llegar a profundizar en él. Simplemente rozándole. Afianzando las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, Jensen se acercó más a él y le puso las piernas apoyadas en su cintura. Misha lo miraba expectante a que comenzara.

                Lamiéndose los labios y sudándole todo el cuerpo, Jensen se agarró la erección y se ubicó sobre los rosados pliegues de su trasero, haciendo una efímera presión en ellos. Lentamente, vio cómo el glande iba desapareciendo en él, poco a poco, notando la fricción entre los dos cuerpo.

                Cuando toda la punta se hubo deslizado, Jensen se detuvo al notar el cuerpo de Misha ponerse en tensión. No quería hacerle daño. Jamás se lo perdonaría si eso llegase a ocurrir. Levantó la mirada y buscó su pupila azul. Misha sudaba y jadeaba al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió cuando le vio la cara.

                - Sigue, Jensen.

                Jensen dudó.

                - ¿Estás seguro?

                - Sí –movió un poco las caderas haciendo chirriar los dientes del otro-. Te quiero completamente dentro de mí y te quiero ya.

                Jensen asintió temblándole todo. Lo agarró por las rodillas y se hizo hueco otro trecho dentro de él. Fue agónico llegar hasta el final y creyó que llevaba allí media vida. No es que no lo estuviera disfrutando, es que le dolían las pelotas por correrse.  Cuando se introdujo todo lo que pudo y ambas pieles chocaban entre sí, Jensen retrocedió hasta salir por completo y de nuevo volver a incursionar despacio en su entrada.

                - Más rápido, Jensen.

                Eso quería él, pero su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado. Lo notaba muy tirante a su alrededor y si arremetía con más fuerza, podía dañarle.

                - Espera –murmuró-. Un par de veces más así y ya estarás listo.

                - No –respondió tajante-. Jensen, por favor. Lo necesito.

                Jensen levantó la vista y en cuanto vio a Misha temblando de deseo, supo que estaba perdido. Sin apartar la vista de él y sujetándole las caderas, Jensen se introdujo de una sola estocada hasta el fondo. La espalda de Misha se arqueó y jadeó como Jensen lo había oído jadear de placer mil veces por el móvil. Si no lo hubiera escuchado, habría pensado que lo había lastimado en serio, porque se había agarrado a las sábanas de tal forma que posiblemente jamás le quitarían las arrugas aunque las plancharan mil veces.

                Le instó con las caderas a que continuara, y Jensen, incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo, lo siguió. Salir y entrar mil veces en ese cuerpo tan caliente y estrecho debía de ser un regalo de los dioses, porque Jensen no se explicaba qué podía haber hecho en la vida para ganarse semejante premio. Gimiendo como no lo había hecho nunca antes, aceleró el ritmo.

                El cuerpo de Misha temblaba y pedía más y más. Jensen notaba acercarse su orgasmo. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tenía los segundos contados. Antes de que todo eso sucediera y que perdiera finalmente el control, agarró la erección de Misha y la masajeó a la misma par que lo penetraba.

                Misha giró la cabeza hacia un lado incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

                - JensenJensenJensen… síJensenjoder –jadeó segundos antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera por última vez antes de correrse entre los dedos de Jensen y sobre su propio cuerpo. Las oleadas del orgasmo lo hacían agitarse sobre la cama buscando más, necesitando eso mismo que Jensen le estaba dando.

                Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, Jensen se dejó de caer sobre él y se enterró más en su cuerpo mientras notaba como, impulso tras impulso, el orgasmo ganaba la carrera y lo alcanzaba finalmente para hacerle caer de rodillas a lo inevitable. Notó el semen pegajoso de Misha fundirse contra los dos cuerpos y eso sólo sirvió de acicate para perder definitivamente el control.

                Se corrió tan fuertemente y durante tanto tiempo que durante unos segundos perdió el control de su cuerpo. Cuando lo recuperó, notaba que respiraba a duras pena y que estaba totalmente dejado de caer sobre Misha.

                Rodó como un peso muerto hacia un lado y se tiró sobre la cama junto a él, saliendo de su cuerpo estando aún erecto. Iba a necesitar más tiempo para recuperar parte del dominio que antes tenía, pero mientras eso sucedía, se quedó dormido. Ambos cayeron exhaustos el uno al lado del otro.

 

 

 

                A media noche Jensen se despertó. Se quitó el condón que aún llevaba puesto y medio descolocado, y comprobó que estaba intacto. Se levantó para tirarlo a la papelera y miró el reloj. La una de la mañana. Notaba su cuerpo pegajoso y viciado. Y olía a sudor como si hubiera estado trabajando en el campo bajo el sol en pleno mes de agosto.

                Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Una ducha le vendría genial y le haría sentirse como nuevo. Abrió el grifo y esperó a que saliera a la temperatura que a él le gustaba.

                No le había dado tiempo de deslizar un pie dentro de la ducha cuando la puerta se abrió. Jensen se dio la vuelta para ver a Misha totalmente despeinado, recién despierto, pero con una cara de felicidad dibujada en el rostro. Y desnudo.

                - ¿Ibas a ducharte sin mí?

                Jensen le sonrió. No. Misha era lo que quería ver en su ducha todas las mañanas al levantarse.

                - No quería despertarte.

                Misha no quería más explicaciones. Se acercó hacia él y lo besó. Jensen lo siguió hasta que se vio acorralado debajo del chorro de la ducha. El baño duró mucho más de lo esperado.

 

 

 

**


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE VI

 

 

                La alarma del móvil sonó a la hora programada. Misha se dio la vuelta y se levantó. Se habían quedado dormidos apenas dos horas atrás después de la maratón de sexo que habían tenido durante y después de la ducha. Habían acabado en la cama agotados, pero plenamente satisfechos.

                Misha sonrió recordando escenas de unas horas atrás. Caminó por la habitación buscando dónde había dejado la maleta y sacó ropa limpia para ponerse. Su vuelo saldría en un rato y él iba bien de tiempo. Dudando si despertar a Jensen, se volvió hacia la cama para mirarle. Éste estaba tumbado boca arriba tapado con la sábana sólo hasta la cintura. Debajo sabía que no llevaba nada porque después de la ducha se habían metido en la cama. Ni siquiera habían esperado a secarse.

                No quiso despertarle. Sabía que el vuelo de Jensen no saldría hasta media mañana y podía disfrutar de la habitación un poco más. Ese había sido su pensamiento inicial, pero no pudo contenerse. Soltó la mochila y caminó a cuatro patas por la cama hasta llegar a colocarse entre las piernas de Jensen. Poco a poco quitó las sábanas y lo observó completamente desnudo.

                Ese cuerpo grande y fuerte era una obra de arte. Era curioso, pero las pecas sólo le adornaban la cara, los hombros  y parte de los brazos. El resto del cuerpo tenía alguna que otra que parecía haberse despistado del resto. Misha quiso besarlas una a una, pero para eso iba a necesitar mucho más tiempo. Por el momento se conformaría con dejarle un último recuerdo muy especial.

                Se agachó y le lamió el pene desde la base hasta la punta. Sólo le hicieron falta dos lamidas para que éste comenzara a cobrar vida. Sin perder tiempo se lo introdujo en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo y a tironear de él con los labios.

                Jensen parecía seguir dormido, pero su polla estaba bien despierta. En cuestión de minutos había alcanzado casi el doble de su tamaño y los imperceptibles jadeos que salían de entre los labios de Jensen indicaban que poco a poco se iba despertando.

                Cuando fue consciente de que lo que estaba sintiendo era real y no un sueño, Jensen tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Despertarse y ver a Misha de rodillas entre sus piernas con su polla en la boca era un espectáculo digno de ver, sobre todo si esos ojos azules estaban fijos en él mientras lamía con la lengua alrededor del glande.

                Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y elevó las caderas haciendo chocar su ingle contra esos carnosos labios. Veía cómo le tragaba entero y eso sentenció su final.

                - Misha… Misha. Me corro –Jensen lo avisó, o al menos lo intentó para que Misha se apartara. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho succionó más profundamente y Jensen se encontró corriéndose en su garganta.

                Joder, eso no tenía que haber pasado. No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada cuando Misha se arrodilló entre sus piernas abriéndolas para acoplarse a sus caderas. Se abrió el pantalón y se sacó la erección que ya goteaba visiblemente.

                Sólo tuvo que darse un par de toques para acabar corriéndose sobre ese vientre plano y duro. Cuando acabó, Jensen ya había recuperado la respiración y lo miraba divertido.

                - Marcándome, ¿no? –bromeó cuando lo vio levantarse y acomodarse de nuevo la ropa-. Te parecerá bonito.

                - Todo en ti me parece bonito –Misha caminó a cuatro patas sobre la cama hasta ponerse a su lado-. Eso es para que me recuerdes.

                Jensen no supo qué decirle. ¿Es que había forma humana de olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos?

                - Tengo que irme o perderé el vuelo.

                - Espera. Me limpio y te acompaño –Jensen intentó ponerse de pie, pero Misha lo detuvo.

                - No. Aprovecha la habitación y duerme un par de horas más –le susurró al oído-. No sabes la envidia que me das.

                Jensen sonrió. Durante un segundo fantaseó rogándole para que se quedara, para que dejara pasar ese vuelo y saliera en el siguiente, pero él mismo tenía que volver a casa.

                - Está bien –aceptó sabiendo que tenía razón-. Te llamo esta noche.

                - Perfecto –Misha lo besó y los labios salados por su culpa hicieron que Jensen recordara de nuevo lo que acababa de vivir minutos atrás-. Hasta la noche.

                Cogió la maleta y caminó hacia la puerta. Segundos más tarde se había ido. Jensen supo que aún no había llegado al ascensor cuando ya le echaba de menos. Joder, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

                La semana empezó bien para Jensen. Ese fin de semana con Misha le había sentado mejor que bien y aunque sólo fueron un par de horas, para él significó mucho. No es que se estuviera enamorando, ni mucho menos, es que significaba que entre ellos había algo más que una simple atracción. Eso era cierto.

                Conforme fueron pasando los días, Jensen supo que se había acostumbrado tanto a Misha, que no podía pensar en un día sin él. Se estaba negando a lo evidente, pero estaba empezando a sentir algo más por Misha que no sabía si estaba preparado para afrontar.

                Llegando el sábado, se le ocurrió que quizás sería una buena idea invitar a Misha a la boda de Chris y Steve. Ese era un buen momento para ver si realmente la cosa iba en serio o no. Primero llamó a sus amigos para preguntarles si podía invitarle. No quería meter la pata y no sabía si les iba a molestar o no.

                A ambos les pareció buena idea y les gustó que Jensen no fuera solo a su enlace. Para ellos era un día muy especial y sabían que Misha hacía feliz a Jensen, por lo tanto a ellos también. Querían verle feliz con alguien porque ya era hora de que conociera a una persona que le correspondiera de igual manera.

                Nervioso y emocionado por la autorización de sus amigos, Jensen llamó inmediatamente a Misha para darle la noticia, sólo que el entusiasmo que él se esperaba no apareció por ninguna parte.

                - ¿Crees que es buena idea? –la voz de Misha sonó demasiado seria y la pregunta no parecía una pregunta en sí-. Sólo me han visto dos veces. No creo que deba ir a esa boda.

                - Mejor. Las bodas son el lugar perfecto para conocer gente y así te presentaré a todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

                - Jensen… no creo que estemos preparados para eso.

                Jensen dejó de sonreír y se ajustó el teléfono a la oreja.

                - ¿Qué quieres decir?

                - Quiero decir que todo esto va muy rápido. Es cierto que estamos juntos, pero nunca hemos hablado de lo que somos, ni siquiera nos hemos visto más de dos días seguidos –Misha siguió hablando aprovechando que el otro guardaba silencio-. ¿Y si lo nuestro no sale bien? No quiero que recuerdes la boda de tus mejores amigos con recelo porque yo aparezco en las fotos. Eso es algo que suele pasar y no quiero que te ocurra a ti, de verdad.

                Jensen entendía esa postura, pero no la compartía. Ya había pensado en ese riesgo y lo quería asumir. A la cuenta Misha no.

                - Sé que nunca lo hemos hablando pero ¿qué soy para ti, Misha? –la voz de Jensen era seria porque esa respuesta era muy importante para él.

                Misha tardó varios segundos en responder.

                - Eres un colega muy especial.

                Esa respuesta fue como un jarro de agua fría para Jensen, ya no sólo por la respuesta en sí, sino porque se dio cuenta que lo que Misha sentía por él no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que él sentía por Misha. Y eso lo asustó. Si ambos no estaban en la misma página, lo mejor era saltar del libro antes de que alguno saliera perjudicado seriamente, y Jensen sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, ese iba a ser él.

                - Misha –se tomó su tiempo para seguir hablando. Lo hizo con un tono calmado aunque triste -. Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

                Misha respondió al instante, ésta vez algo más alterado que antes.

                - ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quiero ir a esa estúpida boda? –se quejó-. Pues iré.

                - No, no es por la boda. Es porque tú quieres una cosa y yo busco otra, y cuanto más tiempo estemos mirando hacia otro lado pretendiendo que no es así, más nos estaremos engañando a nosotros mismos.

                Misha no podía decirle que no tenía del todo razón, porque la tenía. Quizás ahora era cuando se habían dado cuenta.

                - Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos –repitió con otras palabras y con el tono más ronco que antes.

                - Jensen…

                - Misha, por favor.

                Misha respiró hondo antes de hablar.

                - ¿Es eso lo que verdaderamente quieres, Jensen? –le preguntó-. ¿De verdad deseas que dejemos esto que tenemos, se llame como se llame, y no nos veamos más?

                Jensen cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

                - Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

                De nuevo hubo otro silencio al otro lado de la línea de teléfono.

                - Está bien –finalmente Misha respondió como si lo estuviera haciendo ahora a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia-.Lo dejamos. Espero que todo te vaya bien, Jensen.

                Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y supo, _supo_ , que ya no había marcha atrás.

                - Yo también te deseo lo mejor, Misha. Buena suerte.

                Un silencio al otro lado de la línea le hizo entender que Misha ya no estaba, que se había ido y posiblemente para siempre.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

                Los preparativos de la boda lo tuvieron ocupado las siguientes semanas. Aunque Chris y Steve parecían tenerlo todo bajo control, su ayuda les vino genial. Era organizar lo mismo, todo otra vez desde el principio, pero en un sitio distinto. Y conforme se acercaba el gran día fueron surgiendo los problemas, como no podía ser de otra manera.

                Tuvieron que cambiar la organización de las mesas porque estaban colocadas de otra manera y tenían menos comensales. Los centros de flores ya no pegaban con la decoración porque habían sido elegidos para el otro salón, no para el nuevo, así que tuvieron que cambiarlo todo. Incluso el menú no tenía nada que ver con el otro y tuvieron que hacer de nuevo varias listas para ver con cuál se quedaban. Esa parte de la degustación de los menús calmó a Chris, que estaba a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y celebrar su boda en un Kentucky Fried Chicken.

                La ayuda de Jensen fue fundamental porque aunque estaba muy cansado cuando salía del trabajo, no le importaba quedarse hasta tarde peleándose con el tío de las flores porque no tenía los buqués que le había encargado. Steve se lo agradeció y lo dejó hacer. Sabía lo que había pasado con Misha y sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Éste les había contado que lo habían dejado, que no querían lo mismo y que lo mejor había sido dejarlo ir.

                Steve tuvo sus dudas porque, aunque sólo había visto a Misha dos veces, no le dio la impresión de que fuera el típico tío que quedaba para follar un fin de semana y luego se marchaba. De hecho, cuando vino a Nueva York, no lo hicieron. Y el hecho de que siguieran incluso mejor que antes decía mucho de él. Realmente a Steve le extrañaba cómo había terminado todo.

 

 

 

                Cuando ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, los tres amigos quedaron para cenar donde siempre. Era la última cena de ellos tres como amigos y no como pareja y alcahueta, como solía llamarse Jensen a sí mismo. Y aunque la cosa no iba a cambiar realmente, Jensen sí lo veía así.

                - ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar por Europa?

                - Tres semanas. Vamos a visitar las principales capitales europeas y luego estaremos unos días en las Bermudas tomando el sol –Steve miró la cuenta y sacó la cartera del bolsillo para pagar él-. Hace siglos que no voy a la playa y me hace mucha ilusión.

                - Yo voy a tomar el sol en pelotas –Chris sonrió, haciendo entender que sí que lo haría.

                - Me encanta –sonrió Jensen por primera vez en toda la noche-. Vais a salir en todos los periódicos del mundo.

                - Bueno, ya veremos –Steve dejó un billete y algo suelto para el camarero y se levantó-. ¿Nos vamos?            

                - Sí, pero dadme unos minutos. Voy primero al baño –Chris se levantó y miró a Steve de reojo. Luego a Jensen-. Jen, tío, ¿me acompañas? Se me ha metido algo en una muela y me está matando.

                Jensen lo miró con cierto asco en la cara porque Chris se había tirado todo el día comiendo. Dios sabría qué tendría ese hombre en las muelas. Pidiendo ayuda, miró a Steve a ver si lo salvaba. Éste se encogió de hombros.

                - Hasta dentro de dos días no me caso con él, así que hasta entonces estoy en mi derecho de zafarme de esas cosas.

                Jensen tiró de la camisa de Chris que sonreía como un tonto y desaparecieron tras la puerta del baño. Rápido y veloz, Steve alargó la mano hacia el teléfono de Jensen, que se había dejado sobre la mesa, y rebuscó en la agenda.

                Tal y como sospechaba, había borrado el número de Misha de allí, pero fijo que aún guardaba algún mensaje o llamada perdida. Al menos conservaba esa esperanza porque si no, no tenía forma de localizarle.

                La suerte parecía estar de su parte porque allí estaba el número de teléfono de Misha. Recordaba que era ese porque cuando lo marcó al azar, recordó el año de nacimiento de Liz Taylor.

                Tecleó frenético el número en su móvil y esperó a que contestaran. Misha lo hizo al cuarto tono.

                - ¿Sí?

                - ¿Misha?

                - Soy yo. ¿Quién eres?

                - Soy Steve, el amigo de Jensen. ¿Me recuerdas?

                Un segundo de silencio dejó paso a la voz de Misha, ésta vez algo más grave y preocupada que antes.

                - Claro, Steve. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

                - Sí. Terminando ya los últimos detalles para la boda.

                - Lógico –respondió-. Por cierto, felicidades para este sábado.

                - Gracias. Si el concejal vuelve a cambiar la fecha, tendrás que ir a felicitarnos a la cárcel porque pienso matarle –bromeó.

                Misha se rió, comprendiendo.

                - ¿A qué debo tu llamada? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

                A Steve le encantó esa predisposición para ayudar y eso sólo hizo reafirmar la buena opinión que ya tenía de él. No, un tío que quería aprovecharse no actuaba como Misha.

                - Sí. Ven a mi boda.

                Misha guardó silencio, lo que aprovechó Steve para seguir hablando.

                - Tienes que ayudarme con Jensen.

                - ¿Jensen está bien? –la voz era de verdadera preocupación.

                Steve meditó su respuesta unos segundos para terminar siendo sincero.

                - Como estar, está bien, pero no es él. No es el de siempre –vio la puerta del baño moverse y temió que esos dos fueran a salir ya de allí. Joder, no podía perder más el tiempo eligiendo las palabras-. Tenéis que hablar para saber qué diablos sois y qué queréis.

                - Eso ya lo ha decidido Jensen –zanjó-. Yo busco una cosa y él busca otra. No creo que haya nada más que hablar al respecto.

                Steve se quedó mirando la puerta. Por suerte no eran ellos los que acababan de salir del baño. Joder, necesitaba dos minutos más para intentar convencer a Misha.

                - No creo que Jensen supiera en ese momento lo que estaba diciendo –intentó excusarle.

                - Steve. Cuando tenía ocho años, me caí en un campamento de los boy scouts  y me partí el metatarso. Mi jefe de equipo no me creyó y me tuvo dos días forzando el pie hasta que se dio cuenta de que era cierto –hizo una pausa y siguió hablando-. Desde entonces no he podido jugar a ningún deporte sin acordarme de él y de toda su familia. No quiero que eso me pase con Jensen. No quiero que pasen los años y acordarme de él porque nos obligamos a repetir el mismo error una y otra vez.

                Steve se quedó pensando y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle.

                - Esta historia… la que contaste de la universidad que todo el mundo te vio el culo. Era mentira, ¿verdad? –lo acusó-. Jamás te habrían dejado entrar en el equipo de la universidad con semejante lesión en el pie –entonces sonrió dándose cuenta de la verdad-. Te inventaste esa historia para que Jensen no se sintiera mal, ¿cierto?

                Misha no respondió, así que Steve se animó a seguir hablando. Desde luego no tenía pruebas de lo que decía, pero tenía buen instinto y casi nunca solía fallarle, por eso se aventuró a seguir hablando.

                - Vi cómo tenías la mano metida por debajo de la mesa, pero supuse que te estaba poniendo bien la servilleta. También me equivoqué, ¿verdad?

                Misha seguía callado.

                - ¿Sigues ahí?

                - Sí.

                - Tienes que venir a mi boda.

                - No puedo, Steve. Lo siento. He quedado con una clienta.

                - Pues desquedas. Oye, mira, me da igual lo que estés pensando ahora mismo y lo que estés intentando hacerme creer. Un tío no se inventa una historia como esa sólo para que el tío al que quiere follarse y decirle adiós luego no se sienta avergonzado. Un tío, si sólo hubiera venido a Nueva York buscando sexo, ya se habría quitado del medio cuando no lo hubiera conseguido. Un tío no le pone la mano en la pierna a otro para tranquilizarle porque sí –Steve vio salir a Chris y a Jensen del baño y tuvo que abreviar-. Mira Misha, no puedo obligarte a que vengas, pero sí puedo hacerte esta pregunta, ¿vas a quedarte toda tu puta vida preguntándote lo que pudo ser porque ninguno de los dos tuvo lo que hay que tener para aclarar qué cojones estáis buscando?

                - Ya te lo he dicho, Steve. Eso ha quedado claro y no tenemos nada más de qué hablar –guardó un segundo de silencio para luego seguir hablando-. Lo siento, pero no voy a ir.

                Steve chasqueó la lengua.

                - Gracias por escucharme de todas formas –y colgó el teléfono porque los otros dos ya había llegado a la mesa.

                - ¿Quién era que tienes esa cara? –Jensen se sentó de nuevo para coger sus cosas y metérselas en el bolsillo.

                - Era mi madre –mintió-. Insiste en ponerse la pamela con el pájaro emplumado para la ceremonia. Le he dicho que si la veo aparecer así, no la dejo entrar.

                - ¡Joder con tu madre! –Chris se acomodó a su lado en su silla-. Dile de mi parte que voy a llevar mi escopeta de caza y que como la vea aparecer con el pollo, pienso disparar. Tengo buena puntería, ya lo sabes.

                Chris cerró los ojos. No había arreglado lo de Jensen y encima ahora había puesto a su madre y su pamela en peligro. Esa misma noche en cuanto llegaran a casa iba a tener que llamarla para decirle que se pusiera otra cosa o Chris podía liarla. Genial, había metido la pata dos veces de un solo golpe.

 

 

 

**

 


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE VII

 

 

                La ceremonia fue preciosa y sencilla. Sólo los amigos más cercanos y familiares asistieron a los juzgados donde se llevó a cabo la boda. Steve y Chris estaban radiantes de felicidad. Y muy nerviosos. Para ellos era un paso decisivo en sus vidas, no solo porque estaban hablando de casarse y de unirse legalmente para siempre, sino que estaban hablando de algo más importante, quizás para todos, que era que al fin dos personas que se amaban tenían el derecho de unir sus vidas ante los ojos de los demás. Por fin se les reconocía que su amor era tan válido como cualquier otro, fueran estos del género que fueran.

                Jensen lo presenció todo desde primera fila. Como padrino de la ceremonia no pudo evitar emocionarse un par de veces y sentir que en el mundo no podía haber dos personas que se quisieran tanto como Chris y Steve.

                Una vez en el banquete, el número de asistentes se triplicó. Lo normal en cualquier boda, prácticamente. El sitio era un salón de fiestas enorme, con banda de música, un pequeño escenario, luces por todas partes y un ventanal inmenso que daba a unos jardines preciosos. Al atardecer los rayos del sol al marcharse brillaron sobre las copas de cristal llenando toda la sala de un resplandor casi mágico. Steve aprovechó ese momento para hacerle un regalo a Chris. Nadie lo esperaba y fue una sorpresa. Bueno, Jensen sí lo sabía y por eso sonrió cuando vio a su amigo subir al escenario guitarra en mano.

                Steve y Chris solían cantar en la universidad. Incluso tuvieron un grupo durante un par de años. Con la edad, el trabajo y las responsabilidades de la vida, el grupo se disolvió. Para Jensen fue una gran pérdida porque para él no había nadie en el mundo que cantara mejor que su amigo. Cuando comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de [“Now and Forever”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKdl8hISqgo&feature=related) de Richard Marx, Jensen se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

                Sabía que iba a cantar algo, pero no sabía el qué. Steve le había preguntado semanas atrás que qué le parecía, pero no había llegado a decirle cuál sería. Esa canción era sencillamente preciosa y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando como un tonto. A Chris parecía haberle pasado lo mismo, pero en él estaba justificado. Cuando apenas sólo se oían un par de susurros, Steve comenzó a cantar.

                _Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head. You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread. I lose my way but still you seem to understand._ _Now and forever_ _._ _I will be your man_.

                Jensen había estado evitando sentirse así todo el día. No quería pensar en que su vida sentimental era una mierda. No quería pensar en eso que había sentido y que aún sentía ya no volvería a ser nunca más. Se había centrado durante todo el día en sus amigos. Era su día y estaba feliz por ellos. Ahora que oía Steve cantar, no sabía si iba a poder disimular mucho más.

                _Sometimes I just hold you. Too caught up in me to see_.

                Porque lo que había empezado a sentir por Misha iba más allá de simples llamadas, de sexo ocasional rápido y sucio en cualquier parte. Al parecer Misha no lo había tenido claro y él había hecho lo correcto al alejarse de él y al sacarle de su vida. Si ahora, que apenas le conocía, lo estaba pasando mal, no quería ni pensar si hubiera seguido conociéndole. Pero había hecho lo correcto, porque no querían lo mismo y aunque su mente tuviera que repetir esa frase cada dos minutos para creérsela, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

                _I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me. I'll try to show you each and every way I can. Now and forever I will be you man_.

                No quería perder la esperanza de que algún día tendría eso que tenían Steve y Chris, esa complicidad, ese grado de amistad que superaba cualquier cosas, ese guiño y esa paciencia constante. Hoy por hoy quería centrarse en sus amigos, en su felicidad y olvidar de que se sentía como una mierda, pero ¿cómo se olvida uno de sentir?

                Chris se levantó del taburete y caminó hacia el escenario aprovechando el solo de guitarra. Steve lo seguía con la mirada mientras lo veía acercarse. Absolutamente todas las miradas estaban centradas en ellos dos. Jensen hizo una mueca de felicidad con los labios esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Se merecían tanto ser felices…

                El teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo. Rápidamente se apartó a un lado y respondió bajito para no llamar la atención.

                _Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_ _That I won't be alone anymore._ _If I'd only known you were there all this time…_

                Una voz que conocía de sobra se escuchó a lo lejos y apenas oyó nada.

                - ¿Misha? –Jensen no oía nada con la música de fondo.

                - Jensen. Tengo que hablar contigo.

                _Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand_.

                Jensen se tapó el oído con la otra mano para intentar oírle mejor.

                - Misha, éste no es un buen momento. Hablamos mejor en otro momento.

                _Now and forever_ …

                - No, espera –Misha parecía nervioso y agitado, como si no pudiera respirar bien-. Jensen. Te quiero.

                … _I will be your man._

  1.                 Jensen miró el teléfono. ¿Había oído eso que creía haber oído?              



                - ¿Qué? –miró alrededor temeroso de haber hablado más alto de lo normal.

                - Por favor, sal fuera de donde estés. Yo tampoco te oigo bien y tengo que hablar contigo.

                Nervioso, Jensen se movió por la habitación intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió y salió mientras volvía a hablar ahora que se oía mejor.

                - ¿Qué me decías?

                - Que te quiero.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y miró hacia un lado porque la voz de Misha no había sonado del auricular del teléfono sino del otro lado. Cuando se giró, comprobó estupefacto que, efectivamente, Misha estaba ahí; vestido de chaqueta, medio despeinado y luciendo la sonrisa más  hermosa del mundo.

                - ¿Qué? –guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sin preocuparse si había colgado la llamada o no.

                - Creo que te estás quedando sordo, Jensen –Misha llegó hasta él y se paró apenas a varios centímetros de él-. Tendrías que mirártelo.

                - Te he oído perfectamente –susurró sólo para ellos dos-. Pero necesitaba oírtelo decir otra vez.

                Misha hizo una mueca con la boca, medio sonrisa medio gesto de sonrojo. Finalmente debió de ganar lo primero, porque comenzó a sonreír de nuevo.

                - Pues estás de suerte, porque tengo pensado decírtelo muchas veces –le dio un suave beso en los labios, el primero que se daban, la primera vez que se tocaban de esa manera-. Pero ahora me vas a tener que decir tú algo porque empiezo a sentirme como un completo gilipollas.

                - Diablos, yo también te quiero –murmuró entre beso y beso.

                Misha pudo hablarle aprovechando que Jensen parecía estar ocupado bajando por su cuello.

                - Vaya, eso de “diablos” me ha llegado al alma –se movió un poco para mirarle-. ¿Va a ser así siempre, Jensen?

                Jensen dejó de besarle y lo miró preocupado. Misha estaba ahora completamente serio y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

                - Así, ¿cómo? –porque él no sabía ser de otra manera. No sabía expresarse de otra manera. Podía cambiar, podía improvisar. Podía hacer cualquier cosa por él.

                - Así –jadeó-. Besos salvajes y devastadores, palabras sucias y pervertidas. Momentos como esos contra la puerta de la nevera. Ese tipo de cosas.

                Jensen sonrió y lo miró. Podría quedarse mirándole eternamente.

                - Sí. Siempre será así. Pero en persona. No más teléfonos, ni video-llamadas, ni mensajes extraños de madrugada –le respondió serio. Ahora tenía que aclarar en qué punto estaban-. Será igual pero con ambos en la misma habitación o como mucho en la misma ciudad, sea esa cual sea, Misha. Esto empezó siendo un juego, pero ya no lo es. Por lo menos no para mí. Si estás aquí y me has dicho todo eso, es porque realmente lo sientes y porque opinas lo mismo que yo.

                - Jensen –la voz de Misha era seria y profunda. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos casi sin pestañear-. No te voy a negar que cuando me pediste que viniera a la boda, me entró algo de pánico, pero no por comprometerme contigo, sino porque todo ha ido tan deprisa que no me ha dado tiempo a acostumbrarme. Cuando me soltaste por teléfono que no te llamara más pensé “bah, puedo hacerlo. Él no ocupa el centro de mi vida”. Pero esa misma noche me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, de que te habías colado en mi vida de tal manera que no podía olvidarte de buenas a primeras –sonrió-. Aunque tampoco lo he intentado, la verdad. Y no sólo te estoy hablando de los videos y todo ese asunto. Te hablo de lo que me haces sentir y de todo lo que has aportado a mi vida.

                Jensen sonrió. Ahí estaban, muy pegados en el pasillo, un cuerpo junto al otro mirándose aún a los ojos. Supo que Misha lo había pasado igual de mal que él esos días, así que pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Lo importante ya lo habían dicho.

                - ¿Cómo es que has venido? –relajó el rostro, preguntándole de manera casual para intentar despejar la tensión entre ellos.

                - Steve me llamó antes de ayer. Me preguntó si vendría a la boda y yo le dije que no. He estado rehusando hasta esta mañana. Estaba con una clienta y a mitad de la reunión con ella me dije “¿por qué te estás haciendo esto?” así que aquí estoy –se mordió el labio inferior esperando la reacción de Jensen-. No vamos a hacer más veces el capullo de esta manera, ¿verdad?

                - Espero que no –Jensen no podía dejar de mirarle a la cara, el pelo despeinado, la ropa algo desordenada y arrugada del coche-. Pero te doy mi permiso para que me des una paliza si eso ocurre.

                - Trato hecho –ahora fue Misha el que lo besó, el que arrasó con él, el que le echó todas las defensas abajo y lo atacó con todo lo que tenía.

                Unos aplausos de fondo que provenían del convite los interrumpieron. Steve debía de haber terminado la canción.

                - Creo que deberíamos ir dentro –Jensen le dio un rápido beso antes de separarse de su cuerpo. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta arrastrarle junto a él-. No quiero quedarme sin tarta.

 

 

 

 

                El convite duró hasta bien entrada la noche, pero la fiesta no terminó ahí. Los amigos más cercanos y los novios salieron de marcha por la ciudad hasta acabar en su bar de siempre, donde Steve y Chris habían celebrado su despedida de solteros. Eran por lo menos veinte personas y todos aún con ganas de fiesta. Jensen pilló a Misha distraído y lo arrastró hacia los lavabos. Cuando giró el pomo para abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió, pero chocó contra una espalda. La de Chris. Éste se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

                - Ocupado.

                - ¿No sabéis cerrar el pestillo? –Jensen no hizo el menor intento de cerrar la puerta.

                - Somos los novios, se nos permiten ciertas cosas.

                - Venga Chris –Jensen miró por encima del hombro para intentar localizar a Steve, pero no le veía-. Déjanos el baño.

                - Vete al de las tías –Chris parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer.

                - En el baño de mujeres llega la cola hasta Canadá. Steveeeeeeee –le rogó-. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella noche cuando se te ocurrió lo de la video llamada?

                Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos. Chris y Misha lo miraban porque no sabían qué habían hablado esos dos. Entonces Steve apareció por detrás de Chris y se hizo paso hasta salir del baño agarrando a Chris de una manga y llevándoselo con él.

                - Hey, un momento –se oyó la voz de Chris a lo lejos, pero Steve tuvo que hacerle callar porque Jensen no le oyó seguir quejándose.

                - ¿Has echado a los novios? –Misha estaba estupefacto viendo la felicidad en la cara de Jensen-. Vergüenza debería de darte.

                Jensen lo arrastró hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras él. Lo arrinconó contra una pared y comenzó a abrirle la cremallera del pantalón.

                - Luego te cuento lo que hablamos –tiró de la ropa hacia abajo hasta dejar a Misha desnudo de cintura para abajo. Ya estaba totalmente erecto.

                - Me parece muy cruel que le hayas hecho eso a tus amigos. Hoy es su día y… -Misha paró de hablar cuando lo vio arrodillarse y sin preámbulos, tragarle completamente. Respiró hondo y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza para guiarle-.Oh Dios, vale. Luego me lo cuentas.

 

 

FIN


End file.
